O Segundo Minuto
by Fernanda Evans
Summary: Draco e Ginny começam a se envolver às escondidas, mas por quanto tempo eles serão capazes de manter seu segredo? E o que acontece quando o passado começa a se atrelar ao presente? Essa é a continuação de Sete Dias.
1. Prólogo

**N/A1: **Essa fic é a continuação de Sete Dias, também de minha autoria. Se você não leu a primeira, realmente aconselho, porque essa história é extremamente dependente da outra.

**N/A2: **Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam Sete Dias e deixaram reviews (não percam esse hábito). Agradecimentos também à minha beta Julie, a única que realmente seria capaz de cumprir essa tarefa sem me matar.

**N/A3:** Tive alguns (muitos) probleminhas para colocar a fic no ar. Na verdade, o resolveu abolir o travessão, logo, tive que colocar aspas nas falas. O que ficou bem estranho, mas... Uma outra coisa que o site também não gostou, é de "a" com acento agudo seguido de ponto de interrogação. Ele transformaem "ÿ" e não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar isso. Logo, se vocês virem algum caractere estranho por aí, foi invenção dele. Tentem ler no contexto...

**Disclaimer:** Isso aqui é o de sempre: não sou dona de nenhum dos personagens que vocês encontram no livro. Sou dona apenas dos que vocês não conhecem.Caso contrário, é porque deve ter sido escrito pela tia Jo Rowling. Também não planejo ter lucros com essa fic.

&&&&&&&

**Prólogo**

A vida sempre encontra um ritmo rotineiro, mesmo após as mais confusas reviravoltas, não importando se você é trouxa ou bruxo. Draco e Ginny não foram exceção à regra após aquela noite na estrada de terra de Ottery St. Catchpole. Claro que não era uma rotina comum à maioria das pessoas, mas "normalidade é tão somente uma questão de estatística".

Draco precisava urgentemente de um lar. O síndico do prédio onde ele morava só tinha lhe dado uma semana para liberar o apartamento, e quando o rapaz tentou renovar o contrato, o outro alegou já ter arrumado um novo inquilino. Contudo alugar qualquer outra coisa, mesmo que fosse um espaço embaixo de uma ponte, era extremamente complicado para alguém que estava desempregado.

Por esse motivo, Draco tinha seis dias para conseguir qualquer coisa que pudesse garantir um apartamento por menor que fosse. Ginny já havia deixado bem claro que não iria sustentá-lo e não planejava mudar de idéia. Até porque, não podia simplesmente levá-lo para a casa que ainda era a mesma de seus pais. Já Narcisa também não era uma opção. Porque por mais que tivesse oferecido sua casa ao filho antes, não iria renovar a oferta após o rapaz ter deixado as coisas, na porta, tocado a campainha e desaparecido sem nem um bilhete.

"Você não pode ser dar ao luxo de selecionar, Draco." – censurou Ginny, largando o Profeta Diário a seu lado no sofá do pequeno loft. Ela, naquela manhã havia marcado diversas coisas que Draco poderia fazer, mas ele havia recusado todas veementemente quando ela as apresentou à tarde. – "Parece que você quer ser despejado. Seria algo temporário. Algo que você possa declarar quando for preencher os papéis de inquilino."

"Não vou trabalhar no Beco Diagonal vendendo sundae. Eu ainda me dou o devido respeito. E essa é a coisa menos degradante que você marcou aí". – reclamou ele, apontando para o jornal. Trabalhar para o Sr Borgin não era exatamente algo cheio de pompa, mas quase ninguém freqüentava aquele lugar, e ele não tinha que lidar com pessoas. Principalmente não com pessoas amante de trouxas e contra bruxos como ele.

"Tem mais uma coisa... Mas você vai explodir se eu sugerir. O que seria algo extremamente divertido de se assistir se eu estivesse atrás de algo que me protegesse da sujeira que vai cobrir o local..." – disse ela abrindo um largo sorriso. Era o emprego mais difícil de Draco conseguir. Por um outro lado, ainda não estava no Profeta Diário, logo ele certamente chegaria antes da concorrência.

"Você sugeriu basicamente tudo que poderia me causar um aneurisma. Vamos lá. Diga." – Nada poderia ser pior, pensava ele. Era simplesmente contra todas as estatísticas.

"Eu digo, se você prometer ir a entrevista e não estragá-la completamente de propósito. E notícias desse tipo voam como uma velocidade considerável, então se você fizer alguma besteira eu vou ficar sabendo. Pode ter certeza." – ela olhou para Draco que revirou os olhos impaciente, confirmou com a cabeça que concordava com os termos e gesticulou para que ela continuasse. – "Papai falou ontem, antes de você aparecer que um funcionário do Ministério tinha tido algum ataque de nervos e resolveu se demitir. Disse que não agüentava mais o trabalho e se aposentou. Foi pras Bermudas, acho. Eles não acreditaram no começo, mas receberam o cartão postal. Portanto eu deduzi que há uma vaga."

"Ministério? Por que isso seria ruim? Além da burocracia idiota e tudo mais, quer dizer. Continua sendo a melhor coisa que você me disse o dia todo."

"É na Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas?" – disse, ela incerta e fazendo uma careta já esperando um grito. – "Mas você já prometeu." – lembrou, voltando a sentar-se direito.

"Você se ouviu? Principalmente a parte em que disse 'trouxas'. Ginevra, o que, por tudo que você considera mais sagrado, te faz pensar que alguém me daria, Draco Malfoy, um emprego onde há a palavra 'trouxas'?" – perguntou o loiro, dando uma ênfase especial em "Malfoy" e "trouxas" enquanto olhava para ela como se a ruiva tivesse uma segunda cabeça crescendo.

"Tecnicamente, apesar da sua verdadeira história não ser oficial, eles ainda não têm nada contra você. Malfoy ou não, você é considerado um bruxo comum, com os mesmos direitos de estar desempregado e desesperado quanto qualquer um. Além disso, pelo que eu entendi o trabalho é feito dentro de uma salinha. O que significa que você não vai ter que lidar com nenhum trouxa." – ela tentava explicar as coisas da forma mais sensata possível.

"Eu irei lá amanhã. Mas ainda acho perda de tempo." – disse ele, puxando Ginny para mais perto. - "Podemos comer agora? Não almocei direito e estou com fome."

"Contanto que nem eu nem você cozinhemos..." – pediu ela beijando-o de leve nos lábios. Ainda tinha muito fixo em sua memória as refeições que eles haviam feito no apartamento sobre a loja do Sr Borgin. – "Eu pago, já que você está temporariamente debilitado."

"Você não vai me sustentar, Weasley." – Draco forçava um tom leve. A oferta de Ginny o incomodava. Jamais iria se permitir depender financeiramente de uma mulher (optava por esquecer que iria aceitar a oferta de sua mãe, fixando-se apenas nos interesses maiores que iria atender se fosse para lá) principalmente considerando a situação da família de Ginny. Era verdade que com os filhos todos trabalhando as coisas tinham ficado mais fáceis para os Weasley, mas Draco só via o passado. – "Meu dinheiro ainda não acabou." – mentiu. Só tinha alguns galeões que mal dariam para pagar o último aluguel do loft. O emprego do Ministério começava a parecer melhor. Entre as duas humilhações, escolhia o emprego com a palavra "trouxas".

Ginny se contorceu para sair do abraço de Draco. Sentou na maior distância que conseguiu sem sair do sofá. Cruzou os braços e seu semblante denotava que as palavras de Draco, o nome pelo qual ele a chamou em especial, a haviam ferido. Ela não o encarava.

"Coma sozinho. Sabe, isso deve ser algum tipo de recorde. Ninguém consegue beijar e insultar num espaço tão curto de tempo."

"Ginevra, não comece. Se você estivesse realmente com raiva e não quisesse jantar comigo, tinha desaparatado." – afirmou ele, impaciente. Respirou alto e profundamente antes de continuar. – "Dividimos, está bem?"

"Vai se sentar à mesa com uma Weasley?" – perguntou Ginny fazendo pirraça. A afirmação de Draco era verdadeira. Se ela não quisesse comer com ele, tinha ido embora. Era a vantagem de se conviver com ele sem estar trancada sem magia. Contudo, desejava algum esboço de pedido de desculpas.

"Também acho estranho fazer isso de livre e espontânea vontade." – disse ele, dando aquele sorriso de lado que sabia que ela não conseguia resistir. O que de fato aconteceu, porque aquilo foi suficiente para ela em matéria de demonstração de arrependimento.

"Escolha suas palavras com cuidado da próxima vez, Draco." – avisou ela em um tom que beirava uma ameaça apesar de seus lábios terem se contraído num sorriso espontâneo. – "Ah! Precisamos ir a um lugar trouxa."

Ainda na noite anterior os dois haviam decidido que iriam manter as coisas só entre eles por enquanto. Esconder não seria nada fácil, mas ter que enfrentar sete Weasleys irados mais Hermione e Harry seria muito pior. Quando eles se ajeitassem (se isso ocorresse), contariam. Mas no momento, não viam necessidade.

Draco soltou um pequeno muxoxo de desaprovação, mas não discutiu. Em pouco tempo os dois tinham colocado roupas trouxas (Ginny o fez com uma pequena ajuda de sua varinha) e saído pelas ruas de Londres.

Eles optaram por um restaurante pequeno e que, segundo a placa na porta, fazia comida caseira. Ginny tinha ido ali uma vez com Harry (fato que ela não mencionou a Draco) e havia gostado bastante.

"Grandma's recipies? Receitas da vovó? Você deve estar brincando..." – reclamou Draco enquanto Ginny avançava para a porta o puxando pela mão.

O atendimento era meio lento (desvantagens de não se ter magia para ajudar), mas até Draco concordou que a comida era boa.

"Onde seus pais acham que você estÿ" – perguntou o rapaz de forma descontraída, após dar um gole de seu vinho tinto.

"Eu já sou grandinha, Draco... Não devo satisfação a meus pais." – respondeu, dando uma garfada em sua batata cozida. Ela, contudo, não o olhou nos olhos ao falar.

"Claro que não..." – disse ele cerrando as sobrancelhas e balançando a cabeça com uma falsa expressão séria. Parecia um pai quando seu filho de cinco anos afirmava já ser grande o bastante para atravessar a rua sem lhe dar a mão.

"Na biblioteca." – sucumbiu Ginny, revirando os olhos. Odiava quando Draco via além do que ela desejava mostrar.

"Por que você deveria estar lÿ" – um pequeno sorriso de satisfação surgiu no rosto do loiro.

"Os testes para desfazedores de feitiços do Gringotes são semana que vem. Quero tentar. Não posso trabalhar na Gemialidades Weasley para sempre. Era pra ser um emprego de verão que durou muito mais do que devia. Bill trabalhava como desfazedor de feitiços para o Gringotes egípcio. Parece ser fascinante."

O clima na mesa de repente congelou. Ambos prenderam a respiração por um segundo quando a ruiva mencionou o nome do falecido irmão. Ginny desviou o olhar para o bar enquanto mordia seu lábio inferior. Já Draco, encarava seu prato com veemência. Foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio, optando por continuar o assunto, mas levando-o para longe de Bill como se seu nome não tivesse causado nada.

"Por que você não está na biblioteca. Não precisa estudar pra isso?"

"Me dei o direito de tirar folga dos livros por uma noite." – respondeu ela, voltando a olhar para Draco com um leve sorriso. – "Além disso, quando você passa sua vida inteira morando com Fred e George você passou por todos os testes."

"Porque você não me deu isso como opção de emprego? Com medo da concorrência?"

"As inscrições acabaram no dia dois de agosto. E de qual concorrência estamos falando aqui? Acho que não entendi..." – disse Ginny, fingindo-se de boba.

"Não? Vai precisar ser mais esperta que isso para conseguir a vaga, Ginevra." – ele reparou que a ruiva já havia terminado de jantar e repousou seu garfo e faca no prato. – "Você tem hora pra voltar ou podemos pedir a sobremesa?"

"Eu não quero nada". – mentiu. Na verdade o que ela não queria era gastar mais. – "E não, não tenho toque de recolher."

Draco acreditou nela, e pediu a conta. Nesse momento uma nova discussão quase surgiu, porque ele queria pagar tudo sozinho. Mas no fim, eles fizeram o que haviam combinado antes e dividiram igualmente.

Após saírem do restaurante acharam melhor voltar para o apartamento de Draco. Andar pelas ruas de Londres, mesmo nas partes majoritariamente trouxas era perigoso caso eles realmente quisessem manter as coisas em segredo. Os Weasley conheciam muita gente, e muita gente era capaz de reconhecer um Malfoy a dez quilômetros de distância em uma tempestade.

Eles escolheram um beco escuro e logo tinham aparatado na "sala" do loft. Ginny foi preparar café, agradecendo em silêncio por poder usar magia naquela tarefa. Ao terminar, Draco a ajudou a encher duas xícaras e eles seguiram para o sofá. O Profeta Diário ainda estava ali, mas o loiro o jogou no chão antes de sentar.

Era uma situação ligeiramente estranha para ambos. Aquela era a primeira vez que os dois estavam em um local fechado juntos desde que saíram da Borgin & Burkes. Na noite anterior os dois haviam conjurado um banco na beira da estrada e conversado por um tempo. Mas Ginny precisava voltar para casa antes que sua família a considerasse desaparecida e trancada em algum lugar.

A ruiva corava ligeiramente e Draco não sabia se olhava para ela ou se encarava a xícara em suas mãos. Toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam, ambos riam e voltavam o olhar para algum outro ponto. Nenhuma palavra era dita. Quando ficaram juntos na loja, foi diferente. Foi algo espontâneo. Aquilo era... quase embaraçante.

"Sou o único a me sentir ridículo? Ou o sentimento é mútuo?" – perguntou Draco, quebrando o silêncio que já durava cinco minutos. Tinha acabado de levar as duas xícaras para a pia e agora voltava a sentar-se ao lado de Ginny, mais perto do que antes.

Ele levou uma das mãos à nuca de ruiva e inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer qualquer constrangimento se esvair no ar. Quando os lábios se encontraram, tudo passou a fluir naturalmente. As mãos de Ginny percorreram o peito de Draco e lentamente ela começou a desabotoar a blusa dele enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

A respiração dos dois começou a ficar acelerada e o rapaz a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama cobrindo-a com metade de seu próprio corpo. Suas mãos percorriam a pele macia dela, indo de suas pernas até seus cabelos. Sua boca beijava cada pedaço que alcançava. Enquanto isso, as mãos dela desfaziam o cinto de Draco. Ele rolou até que ela ficasse em cima dele, a ajudou a tirar a blusa e desejou poder tê-la assim para sempre.

&&&&&&&

**N/A4:** A frase "a normalidade é tão somente uma questão de estatística" não é de minha autoria. Ela foi escrita por um novelista britânico chamado Aldous Leonard Huxley (1894-1963).

**N/A5:** Já disse isso lá no começo, mas nunca é demais: deixem reviews!


	2. Capítulo 1

**N/A1: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Vocês fizeram meus dias!

**N/A2:** Agradecimentos, como sempre à minha beta Julie Weasley.

**N/A3:** Talvez o próximo capítulo demore a sair pois eu só tenho o comecinho pronto. Esse é meu ano de vestibular, então tenho menos tempo para escrever. Mas não se preocupem. Eu não vou abandonar a fic.

&&&&&&

**Capítulo 1**

"Que horas são!" - Ginny acordou num pulo. Tinha adormecido ao lado de Draco e agora sentia o sol em seu rosto. Sentada na cama com o lençol contra o corpo, ela tentava encontrar um relógio e acordar o rapaz. Finalmente teve êxito no segundo, quando o empurrou para fora da cama.

"O que diabos... mais q m... GINEVRA!" - exclamou ele se levantando do chão e percebendo o que havia acontecido. - "Virou sonâmbula ou sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de me jogar da cama? Porque de qualquer forma, eu não estou grato por ser acordado assim."

"Você não tem relógio nessa casa? Que horas são?" - enfim ela encontrou o relógio dele perto da pia. Eram oito e meia. - "Ai, meu guarda-chuva amarelo... Você devia estar a caminho do Ministério, e eu devia estar em casa tomando café da manhã!" - Ginny estava com a voz uma oitava acima do normal e a beira de um colapso de nervos. Não pretendera passar a noite toda ali. O fato de que Draco a olhava com uma expressão quase divertida no rosto sem menção de procurar as próprias calças não ajudava em nada. – "Vai ficar aí parado!"

"Eu realmente gosto de ter ver tendo um ataque desses tendo acabado de acordar e toda descabelada desse jeito." – Draco então foi para trás dela, a abraçou pela cintura, beijou-lhe o rosto e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dela. – "Vista-se, vá para casa e eu vou para o Ministério. Diz que pegou no sono na biblioteca ou algo assim. Você pensa em algo."

Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela lentamente e Ginny, que antes estava agitada e tamborilava os dedos na bancada enquanto ele a abraçava, desmanchou-se.

"Você perde toda sua força de vontade quando eu faço isso, já reparou?" – provocou Draco, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela. – "Ainda bem que um de nós ainda é racional. Vai." – ele a soltou e Ginny se vestiu e desaparatou na maior velocidade que suas pernas bambas lhe permitiram.

&&&&&&

Draco colocou suas melhores vestes para o Ministério. Iria usar a entrada de visitantes e para isso aparatou num beco e teve que andar por dois quarteirões. Finalmente chegou à cabine telefônica, digitou a senha e disse o seu nome e o que estava fazendo ali. Colocou o crachá em suas vestes.

Ao sair do elevador lançou um rápido olhar para a fonte que havia ali e depois olhou em volta. Bruxos aparatavam, e chegavam pelas lareiras. Havia muito barulho e ninguém parecia lançar a ele um segundo olhar. Dirigiu-se imediatamente para os portões dourados em direção ao homem sentado numa mesa sob uma placa em que se lia "segurança", conforme fora indicado pela voz no telefone. O rapaz se viu sendo expulso no momento em que o homem lesse seu nome, mas afastou esses pensamentos rapidamente.

"Estou aqui para uma reunião com o chefe da Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas." – anunciou ele para o bruxo segurança. Seu tom era firme, mas acabava de perceber que não tinha hora marcada.

"Varinha." – disse o outro bruxo estendendo a mão. Draco obedeceu e viu sua varinha ser posta num instrumento que vibrou e emitiu um pedaço de pergaminho. – "Trinta e seis centímetros, corda de coração de dragão, em uso há dois anos, correto?"

"Isso mesmo." – respondeu ele, frio. Pegou sua varinha de volta e já estava andando quando o bruxo gritou "nível três".

Entrou em um dos muitos elevadores junto a mais uma grande quantidade de bruxos. Uma jovem bruxa morena com cabelos curtos entrou correndo por último e lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado que se transformou em um lampejo de sorriso antes dela voltar a olhar para frente. Draco a ignorou completamente e ajeitou suas vestes tentando parecer ainda mais altivo e imponente. Uma reação daquele tipo estava demorando a ocorrer. Quando ouviu a voz anunciar "Nível Três, Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas" saiu com a maior velocidade que pôde sem perder a classe.

Encontrar o escritório da comissão de justificativas dignas de trouxas não foi difícil. Era a última porta do corredor. Ao bater, não foi atendido, então abriu a porta para deparar-se com oito cubículos, sendo um pouco maior, o qual ele imaginou ser o do chefe da Comissão. Os bruxos nos cubículos não levantaram as cabeças quando ele passou e Draco pôde reparar que havia um lugar vazio, em frente a uma mesa com uma enorme pilha de pergaminhos. Finalmente o homem no cubículo maior olhou para ele.

"Posso ajudá-lo, Sr..." – ele sorria e forçava a vista para tentar enxergar o nome de Draco no crach�, mas não teve sucesso. Ele já era de bastante idade, tendo cabelos grossos e muito brancos, com um corte antiquado. Seus olhos eram de um castanho esverdeado e não tinham muito brilho. Apesar da miopia, ele não usava óculos.

"Malfoy." – respondeu ele com firmeza. – "O senhor é o chefe da Comissão?"

O rosto do homem pareceu ter perdido dois tons ao ouvir a resposta de Draco. Os Malfoys tinham perdido todo o prestígio, mas a grande maioria das pessoas acreditava que estavam todos em Azkaban ou mortos, e gostavam da idéia.

"Sim, sou o Sr. Miller. O que posso fazer pelo senhor, Sr Malfoy?" – perguntou ele, se recuperando do choque e indicando uma cadeira para Draco que se sentou antes de começar a falar.

"Soube que vocês têm uma vaga. Gostaria de me candidatar." – ele achou que ser direto era o melhor que ele podia fazer. Ainda achava aquilo tudo ridículo. E suas suspeitas pareciam ter se confirmado quando o homem à sua frente começou a rir. Draco, por outro lado, permaneceu sério e entregou ao homem o currículo que havia montado na manhã anterior que também continha suas notas nos NOMs e NIEMs.

"Sr. Malfoy, eu não sei como você ficou sabendo da vaga, pois o anúncio sairá no Profeta de amanhã, mas o que o faz pensar que o senhor seria digno do posto?" – questionou ele, após dar uma rápida lida no papel em suas mãos.

"Eu não tenho muitas informações sobre o posto, mas almejo uma vaga no Ministério e acredito que essa seja uma boa oportunidade." – ele mentia descaradamente. Odiava o posto e odiava a forma que as coisas eram levadas no Ministério. _"Não estrague as coisas, Draco. É sua única chance."_ disse a si mesmo.

"Bom, você trabalharia basicamente com a papelada. Registrando os acontecimentos e o que foi feito. Não há trabalho de campo no posto. Não exatamente um emprego de muita glória e prestígio. E o salário não é grande." – ele fez uma pequena pausa como se considerasse a próxima frase com extremo cuidado. – "Tem certeza que quer isso?"

"Sim. Como eu já disse, vejo o posto como uma ótima oportunidade." – Draco agora queria jogar uma maldição imperdoável em si mesmo. Era muito pior do que imaginava. Era uma vaga tão ruim que o chefe não parecia acreditar que iria conseguir ninguém melhor para o posto. Afinal, parecia estar realmente considerando-o.

"Tenho que confessar que estou apreensivo e hesitante em lhe conceder o cargo." – o Sr Miller coçou os olhos parecendo exausto apesar do expediente estar apenas começando. – "Já sei o que vamos fazer. Você vai ficar em teste durante os dois primeiros meses. Receberá seu salário e caso eu fique satisfeito com seu trabalho, irei o efetivar de fato. O que me diz?"

"Quando eu posso começar?" – perguntou ele, se demonstrar emoção.

"Amanhã às nove."

Os dois bruxos apertaram as mãos, se despediram e Draco voltou para os elevadores. Assim que chegou ao Átrio, desaparatou. O Sr Miller, enquanto isso preparava uma mensagem para o chefe do Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, fazendo questão de acrescentar no final que "o Sr Malfoy deve estar realmente desesperado".

&&&&&&

Ginny conseguiu chegar em casa naquela manhã sem ter que responder a perguntas. Sua mãe achou que ela tinha ficado até tarde na biblioteca e que ela ainda estivesse dormindo, optando por não incomodá-la.

Ela não recebeu notícias de Draco e logo presumiu que ele não tivesse conseguido a vaga. Sabendo do temperamento dele, preferiu não tentar contatá-lo.

Como havia dito ao rapaz na tarde anterior, as notícias no Ministério se espalham com rapidez. Felizmente, as que seu pai trazia não eram catastróficas. Sinal de que Draco não tinha atacado nada nem ninguém.

"Vocês não vão acreditar quem estava no Ministério essa manhã." – disse Arthur durante o jantar. Na mesa encontravam-se, além dele e Ginny, Molly, Fred, George e Harry. Esse último, agora que morava sozinho, era sempre convidado para as refeições com os Weasley.

Todos lançaram ao mais velho um olhar inquisitivo, com exceção de Ginny que de repente passou a achar seu bolo de carne fascinante, uma vez que sabia que não poderia fingir curiosidade.

"Draco Malfoy em pessoa." – disse ele, respondendo a pergunta de todos. – "De acordo com os boatos ele ameaçou o chefe da Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas e conseguiu a vaga do velho Gardner. "

"Não são boatos." – Harry agora se juntava ao relato. – "Hermione me contou. Ela falou com o Sr Miller quando pegou o elevador na hora do almoço. Ele confirmou a história. Exceto a parte da ameaça. Isso faz parte do embelezamento da história."

"Ele conseguiu o emprego?" – perguntou Ginny, tentando não soar animada. Ela falhou, mas os outros tomaram seu tom como incredulidade e um ligeiro divertimento com a situação inesperada.

"Ficará em observação no primeiro mês antes de ser efetivado por completo. Mas está na folha de pagamentos, então, sim, ele conseguiu. Segundo Miller, não era uma oferta de emprego tentadora e de fato, Malfoy tem as qualificações necessárias. Pessoalmente, o acho louco por aceitá-lo para qualquer coisa."

"Não acha que está o julgando demais, querido? Afinal, pessoas mudam ao crescer." – comentou Molly ao ouvir o tom de desaprovação de Harry.

"Mãe, você esqueceu quem é o pai daquele delinqüente?" – perguntou George.

"Lucius Malfoy. Que, devemos ressaltar, só não está em Azkaban porque morreu antes. Sortudo." – continuou Fred.

"Mas ninguém tinha nada contra o menino. Dêem uma chance a ele." – finalizou ela, em um tom que indicava que o assunto se encerrava ali.

Ginny passou o resto do jantar em silêncio. Comeu o mais rápido que pôde sem fazer da sua conduta algo estranho e logo seguiu para seu quarto. Lá ela escreveu uma carta para Draco usando a coruja que havia quando se tornara monitora em Hogwarts (a maior decepção dos gêmeos Weasley) para despachá-la. Era uma bela ave. De um porte grande para uma coruja de estimação, suas penas eram de um marrom quase preto e ela tinha penetrantes olhos âmbar. Ginny havia a chamado de Aranel, e fez questão de lhe dar um pedaço do bolo de carne que havia guardado antes de abrir a janela.

A resposta de Draco chegou às duas da manhã e Aranel teve que bicar a orelha da ruiva por cinco minutos antes de conseguir acordá-la. Quando finalmente conseguiu, entregou-lhe a carta, voou para sua gaiola aberta sem nem lançar um segundo olhar para a dona e adormeceu imediatamente.

O bruxo confirmava o que Harry já tinha dito durante o jantar e dizia ter passado o dia inteiro em busca de um lugar para morar, sem sucesso, e por isso não tinha entrado em contato antes.

Após terminar de ler, Ginny queimou a carta com um feitiço e voltou a dormir.

&&&&&&

Ginny chegou no local que havia sido indicado por um coruja recebida há duas semanas meia hora antes do horário no qual os testes teriam início. Não havia muita gente ainda, mas obviamente não tinha sido a única ter aquela idéia. Quando a sala em que eles foram postos para esperar começou a ficar cheia, a ruiva e os outros candidatos foram levados a uma sala maior onde várias cadeiras com mesas individuais estavam dispostas em fileiras.

Ela optou por um lugar mais ao fundo. Sempre odiara fazer prova nas primeiras cadeiras. Esperou mais alguns minutos quando uma bruxa por volta dos trinta anos de idade entrou na sala. Ela tinha uma expressão severa e longos cabelos negros que lhe caíam lisos pelas costas.

"Boa tarde. Meu nome é Anselma Moirrey e vou supervisioná-los. Como vocês já foram instruídos previamente por uma coruja enviada pelo departamento, a prova de hoje consistirá em uma parte teórica e outra prática. Boa sorte a todos e lembrem-se que as penas que vocês irão utilizar estão protegidas por um feitiço anti-cola. Aquele que tentar burlá-la será devidamente punido."

Assim que a bruxa terminou de falar agitou sua varinha e pergaminhos, tinteiros e penas apareceram em cada mesa ocupada. Ginny segurou sua prova levantando o topo ligeiramente. Deu uma rápida lida nas perguntas, escreveu seu nome e começou a responder.

Somente quem acertasse 75 da prova teórica seguia para a parte prática. A correção era feita na hora por Anselma, e Ginny, apesar de ter sido a penúltima a terminar e recebido um olhar atravessado da mulher, acabou acertando 89.

Todos os que passaram foram encaminhados para uma ante-sala com uma porta de entrada e uma de saída no lado oposto. Ali, Anselma voltou a falar.

"Muito bem, gostaria de parabenizá-los por terem passado em seus testes teóricos, apesar de essa ser a parte mais fácil." – muitos do que estavam presentes e já começavam a dar sinais de terem certeza que seriam os escolhidos para uma das três vagas, de repente perderam o sorriso. – "Tenho aqui em minhas mãos os nomes dos senhores e em ordem alfabética chamarei um por um. Vocês vão passar por aquela porta e dar início ao seu teste prático frente à banca examinadora."

Assim que ela terminou o discurso, chamou o primeiro nome. Não deu mais nenhuma informação e Ginny pensou que não saber exatamente o que iria enfrentar era provavelmente parte do teste. Encontrou-se pensando em Bill, mas imediatamente afastou-o de sua cabeça. Não podia ficar desconcentrada.

Após quase duas horas de espera, a bruxa finalmente chegou ao 'W'. Ginny olhou em volta. Só havia mais três pessoas depois dela. Ela seguiu decidida para a porta. Viu-se numa sala ampla, pouco iluminada e sem nenhum indicativo de ter uma única alma presente. Ela queria perguntar por alguém, saber o que tinha acontecido com a tal "banca examinadora". Contudo, permanecia alerta até que finalmente algo chamou sua atenção.

No final da sala havia uma arca. Era enorme e estava sobre uma espécie de pedestal. Havia uns 10 degraus para chegar a ela. _"E provavelmente milhões de feitiços para eu desfazer"_ pensou Ginny.

De fato, ela estava certa. A cada degrau que subia, havia uma tarefa. No começo eram coisas simples. Um feitiço para confundir. Uma cortina que invertia chão e céu. Uma senha que acabou representando um exercício de Aritmancia. Então as coisas começaram a ficar mais complicadas.

Assim que ela pisou no degrau seguinte, um jato de luz azul partiu da arca. Ginny, acostumada com feitiços saindo do nada (em uma casa com nove pessoas, reflexo era vital) imediatamente lançou um feitiço de proteção. O impacto foi forte. A ruiva achou que fosse cair dos quatro degraus que já havia subido. Isso considerando que o feitiço não tivesse atravessado seu escudo.

Ela abriu os olhos para ver o estrago e reparou que, de fato, o que temia havia acontecido. Por sorte, Ginny tinha se jogado para um dos lados quando o raio de luz veio em sua direção, mas não fora o suficiente. O feixe que atravessou acabou por causar um rasgo nas mangas da sua veste. Não havia lhe cortado a pele por pouco.

"_Droga! O que era aquilo?"_ pensou ela. Apesar de não ver a banca examinadora, não acreditava que eles estariam satisfeitos com aquilo.

Só faltava um degrau agora. Ainda com o escudo conjurado, ela avançou e... nada aconteceu. Ginny tinha agora a arca a sua frente. Não se deixou levar pela sensação de confiança que tomava conta dela. Ainda estava com raiva de si mesma por não ter evitado o feixe de luz azul e aquilo simplesmente não poderia ser a última coisa.

Ginny parou para prestar atenção na arca. Era de madeira envelhecida e parecia que ia se desmontar a qualquer momento. Não mostrava nenhum adorno. As dobradiças eram de ferro enferrujado e fechando-a havia um cadeado também em péssimo estado. Um leigo diria que poderia abrir a arca se acertasse o cadeado com algo duro e um mínimo de força. Contudo, qualquer proteção mágica não seria visível.

Ela desfez o escudo para se aproximar do cadeado. Não queria encostar nele, mas procurava alguma inscrição ou seqüência numérica. Reparou que não havia buraco para uma chave.

"_Ótimo. Isso só abre com feitiço. Bombarda? Não, isso explodiria a arca toda e seu conteúdo. E provavelmente faria que maldições me atingissem de todos os lados. Pense, Ginny, pense."_

Alguns minutos haviam se passado quando ela finalmente chegou numa conclusão. Iria tentar o mais simples dos feitiços. Algo complexo poderia destruir toda a estrutura, que era muito frágil.

"Alohomora!" – Para surpresa dela, que não esperava que aquilo realmente desse certo, o cadeado se abriu e caiu no chão. Logo depois o topo da arca se levantou.

Dentro dela havia um objeto esférico e, a princípio, dourado. De repente, ele começou a brilhar e Ginny conjurou uma barreira usada geralmente para observação de eclipses solares. Nada havia mudado na sala, então ela imaginou que sua tarefa ainda não estava completa. Tinha que tirar o objeto dali.

Ele não parecia oferecer perigo. Apesar de brilhante, não emitia calor. Contudo, a ruiva achou imprudente tocar nele. Decidiu-se por manter-se ainda no campo de feitiços simples e o levitou. Não poderia arriscar colocá-lo no chão. Então, com a esfera ainda no ar, ela tirou as vestes com a manga rasgada e colocou-a aberta no chão. Pousou o objeto que ainda brilhava com cuidado em cima dela e, com um rápido movimento de sua varinha, fez com que as vestes o cobrissem.

As luzes se acenderam e a sala ficou completamente iluminada. Finalmente Ginny viu a banca examinadora quando as paredes se tornaram translúcidas. Uma voz magicamente amplificada se dirigiu a ela:

"Srta. Weasley, por favor volte a pegar suas vestes e encaminhe-se para a porta à esquerda no final da sala. Receberá sua avaliação e a nossa resposta dentro de uma semana. Está dispensada e pode voltar para casa."

Ela obedeceu e, após passar pela porta, foi encaminhada por um bruxo de seus quarenta anos que não se apresentou. Ele a levou até o térreo onde havia três lareiras usadas para o transporte por pó-de-flú e uma área para aparatar. Ali disse que ela estava livre para deixar o local e deixou-a sozinha.

Não havia mais porque adiar a partida e ficar por ali. Ginny desaparatou e, sem saber como tinha se saído, voltou para' Toca.

&&&&&&

Quando a coruja do Gringotes chegou, Ginny estava sozinha em casa. Seu pai e os gêmeos ainda estavam no trabalho, enquanto que sua mãe tinha ido ao St. Mungos visitar uma amiga de Hogwarts que tinha sofrido um terrível acidente envolvendo um pelúcio.

Ela não teve coragem de abrir. Realmente acreditava ter ido mal. Tinha usado feitiços infantis e ainda por cima não conseguira parar o feixe de luz azul. Decidiu esperar alguém chegar. O expediente de seu pai terminaria em menos de cinco minutos. Mas e se ela de fato não houvesse passado? Não queria enfrentar o olhar de decepção dele. Tinha que abrir agora e arrumar uma forma de contar. Foi então que pensou na pessoa mais fria para realizar a tarefa de abrir o envelope. Afinal, o expediente de Draco também terminaria logo.

O rapaz havia se mudado para sua nova casa no dia anterior. Era um outro flat, mas pelo que ele dizia, um pouco maior que o antigo. Ginny ainda não tivera a oportunidade de fazer tal constatação. Draco a proibira de ir lá até que ele terminasse de ajeitar as coisas. Mas ela resolveu que agora iria ignorar essa suposta "ordem".

Ginny colocou roupas com as quais pudesse se misturar entre os trouxas e escreveu um curto recado dizendo que fora devolver um livro para a Biblioteca. Caso demorasse muito para voltar, inventaria que encontrara alguém no caminho. Deixou o papel sobre a mesa da cozinha e desaparatou.

Ela agora estava na frente de um prédio que parecia uma construção do final do século XIX transformada em dois andares de apartamentos. Era bem no centro movimentado da Londres trouxa. Ginny sentou nos primeiros degraus da escada que levava para o interior e esperou com a carta em seu bolso.

"Ginevra! O que você está fazendo aqui?" – sibilou Draco olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém conhecido.

"Preciso de um favor. Também é muito bom te ver, por sinal." – ela se levantou e cruzou os braços.

Draco nem tentou retrucar. Pegou-a pelo braço e puxou-a prédio adentro e dois andares para cima. Só quando trancou a porta atrás de si que voltou a falar:

"Perdeu o juízo? O centro de Londres, parte trouxa ou não, está repleto de bruxos em um horário como esse!"

"Eu queria aparatar direto aqui, mas _alguém_ não me deu permissão..." – Ginny parou para olhar em volta. O lugar estava... arrumado. O que certamente era uma surpresa considerando a desordem do antigo flat. Talvez demorasse para as coisas saírem de ordem. Dali a um mês o caos estaria reinstalado. – "Está tudo direito! Por que você não me deixou vir? Está escondendo sua esposa, seus catorze filhos e seu bode aqui?"

"Por que eu teria um bo... Esquece. Agora que você _já está_ aqui, qual é o favor?" – Draco já aprendera que havia certas excentricidades na ruiva que não deviam ser questionadas.

"Me diga o porquê." – ordenou Ginny, com as mãos na cintura e batendo um dos pés no chão.

"Não seja teimosa. Ou ciumenta. Iria mandar uma coruja hoje. Terminei de arrumar pela manhã." – ele dizia a verdade. – "Se você não acredita em mim, só posso lamentar. Quer ch�?" – perguntou, revirando os olhos e colocando a água para ferver com um movimento de sua varinha.

"Se eu vir filhos, mulheres, bodes ou qualquer outro animal ruminante, arranco seus membros. Todos eles. De qualquer forma, toma." – ela passou a carta do Gringotes para ele.

"O que é isso?" – perguntou o loiro, lendo o remetente da carta e levando Ginny para o sofá com uma das mãos nas costas delas.

"A resposta do meu teste. Não consigo abrir."

"Ginevra Weasley se acovardando? Posso ter uma declaração por escrito? Para a posteridade..." – disse ele, sarcástico.

"É exatamente por esse tipo de atitude que eu preciso que você abra e leia."

Draco fez como ela pedia, ainda com um sorriso irônico no rosto. Passou os olhos pelo conteúdo da carta e depois começou a ler em voz alta para Ginny.

" 'Cara Srta. Ginevra Molly Weasley,' er... tem algo que queira dividir?" – perguntou o loiro, se referindo ao nome dela. Ginny nunca revelara seu nome do meio. Ele agora estava se contorcendo para não rir. Queria uma resposta dela antes.

"É o nome da minha mãe. E algo que eu omito com todas as minhas forças. Como se já não bastasse 'Ginevra'." – respondeu ela, encarando-o severa, desafiando-o a rir, o que ele fez. – "Continue a carta!" – ordenou estapeando-o no ombro, irritada.

" 'Gostaríamos de informar-lhe que' " – ele parou para pegar ar. Ainda lutava para controlar o riso. – " 'seu exímio resultado na prova escrita, unida a sua excelente performance na prova prática no teste para desfazedor de feitiço do Banco Gringotes feita no dia primeiro de setembro, a srta está entre os três selecionados para preencher as vagas. Por favor compareça à Central no dia 10 de setembro às duas horas da tarde para discutirmos seu futuro. Atenciosamente,' blá blá blá. Você vai pular no meu pescoço e gritar?" – perguntou Draco, incerto.

"Não. Sua chaleira esta chiando." – Ginny mordia o lábio inferior para não fazer o que ele havia sugerido.

Draco levantou para servir o chá enquanto ela pegou a carta para confirmar o que ele havia lido. Era verdade. Menos o "blá blá blá" no final, óbvio.

"Er... Draco?" – era demais para ela. Parando de lutar, a ruiva saiu correndo, o abraçou e soltou um gritinho. – "Desculpe." – pediu, corando de leve e sendo beijada por isso.

"Parabéns. Fazer feitiços idiotas era a coisa certa, veja só!" – disse ele com menos emoção do que deveria. Deu uma xícara a ela e ambos voltaram para o sofá. – "Acabou de me ocorrer... Você não vai trabalhar no exterior?" – perguntou, parecendo indiferente.

"Não sei. É provável. Mas eu posso trabalhar dentro da Grã-Bretanha. Só vou saber no dia 10. Esse emprego me dá liberdade. Não acredito que consegui!" – ela amava sua família, mas queria desvencilhar-se um pouco. Ganhar independência. E ela agora conseguiria isso junto a um emprego fascinante. Era melhor do que imaginava. – "Com medo que eu te abandone?"

"Sei que você não consegue viver sem mim." – mentiu. A verdade era ele que já tinha experimentado seis meses de vida sem ela após deixarem a Borgin & Burkes e preferia quando Ginny estava a seu lado. Agora, se sentia idiota pois talvez ela não pensasse da mesma forma.

"Fiquei sete dias trancada com você. Ter sobrevivido a isso me dá força de vontade e a certeza de que irei aparatar para Londres com uma certa freqüência. Sou uma masoquista incurável. Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo. Pode cancelar a festa."

"Mandarei as corujas essa noite." – Draco passou o braço pelo ombro de Ginny e a puxou mais para si.

&&&&&&

No final de outubro, o trabalho tedioso de Draco teve seu ápice: ele finalmente estava sendo efetivado. Era algo tedioso e não merecia ser comemorado, mas Ginny insistira que ele a avisasse quando acontecesse. Por isso, na hora do almoço, o rapaz havia enviado uma coruja para ela e agora a ruiva estava à sua porta com uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo na mão.

"Trouxe nossa bebida especial." – brincou ela, se referindo ao que haviam bebido quando estavam trancados. – "Versão francesa, ainda por cima." – Ginny havia sido designada para trabalhar na França. Tinha um pequeno apartamento na periferia de Paris, mas como havia dito à Draco anteriormente, sempre aparatava em Londres para vê-lo, ou em Ottery St. Catchpole para almoçar com seus pais aos domingos.

"Quanta classe, Ginevra." – respondeu ele, com um sorriso e deixando-a entrar. Ele pegou dois copos e ambos sentaram-se no sofá.

"E então? O que o Sr. Miller disse? Confesso que não esperava que você se comportasse."

"Foi exatamente o que ele me disse. Estava surpreso em eu ter me saído tão bem. Como se tivesse tarefas muito complexas. Não surpreende que o cara antigo tenha se aposentado e sumido do mapa. Tem dias que eu quero arrancar os braços do Sr. Miller e me bater com eles. Nunca vi, registrei e tive que arquivar tanta besteira na minha vida." – Draco estava realmente mal-humorado. Ser efetivado naquele emprego lhe passava a sensação de estagnação. Sentia-se como se estivesse tendo um rápido vislumbre do resto de seus dias. Temia morrer ali, sentado no cubículo, com uma pilha de pergaminhos. – Mas eu ganhei um convite para a tão esperada festa de Halloween do Ministério amanhã, então tudo está bem.

"Ai, não!" – exclamou Ginny como uma expressão alarmada no rosto. – "O aniversário da minha mãe!" – a carta de Draco tinha afastado o jantar comemorativo daquela noite por completo. – "Draco, eu preciso ir! Parabéns mais uma vez." – após um rápido beijo, ela desaparatou, deixando para trás um Draco ainda mais aborrecido que jogou a garrafa que ela levara longe.

&&&&&&

O atraso de Ginny era mínimo e ela nem precisou dar desculpas. No quintal da' Toca estavam todos os outros sete Weasleys, Harry, Hermione e Parthenope. Ela cumprimentou a todos, desculpou-se com sua mãe por ter deixado o presente em casa e tomou um lugar entre os dois únicos não ruivos, dando a mamadeira à sua sobrinha.

Após o jantar, enquanto todos comiam o bolo e Parthenope dormia um sono profundo, a conversa passou a ser sobre a festa do Ministério no dia seguinte. Dos presentes, Ron, Hermione, Harry e Arthur tinham convites por serem funcionários. O último iria obviamente levar sua esposa enquanto que os dois primeiros iriam usar os seus passes de acompanhante para levar os gêmeos, que não sossegaram até terem a confirmação de que iriam.

"Hermione, você já tem alguém para ficar com Parthenope? Porque eu poderia servir de babá." – ofereceu Ginny, sorrindo. Sabia que Draco também teria um passe para acompanhante, mas não poderia aparecer por lá como seu par. Sem contar que o loiro provavelmente nem iria comparecer. Logo, ela estava com a noite livre e não ficava com a sobrinha há um bom tempo. De fato, desde que ela e Draco se reencontraram.

"Minha mãe vai tomar conta dela. Mas obrigada." – respondeu a outra. – "Por que você não vai à festa?"

"Como eu faria isso? Trabalho no Gringotes, não no Ministério."

"O Harry pode te levar." – disse Ron, usando um tom casual, mas com um olhar que talvez sugerisse algo mais. – "Ele disse que não iria levar ninguém, não é, Harry?"

"Er... é. Quer ir comigo? Não recuse. Seria um desperdício de convite da minha parte e um sábado chato pra você." – disse o rapaz de óculos, sem demonstrar segundas intenções.

"É, acho que vai ser divertido."

A noite se extendeu por mais algum tempo. Quando Ginny finalmente voltou para casa, escreveu uma carta para Draco se desculpando pela forma que havia saído. Não mencionava que iria à festa com Harry. Já havia superado qualquer coisa que eles tinham tido e era só uma forma dela poder ir, mas não achava que o loiro fosse reagir bem àquela notícia. Após despachar Aranel, ela adormeceu.

&&&&&&

A festa de Halloween do Ministério era na verdade um baile de gala; servia para confraternizar os funcionários. Ginny tinha planejado ir para' Toca e encontrar com Harry lá. Contudo, o rapaz tinha outras coisas em mente. Quando ele bateu na porta às oito horas, ela ainda estava de roupão, usando um feitiço para desamassar suas vestes de gala e um outro para cachear algumas poucas mechas de seu cabelo.

"Qui est-il?" – perguntou ela, querendo saber quem batia. Pousou a varinha sobre a cama e foi abrir a porta.

"Bon Soir." – disse Harry sorrindo para ela. Usava vestes luxuosas azuis. – "Cheguei muito cedo? Desculpe..." – Ele entregou a ela um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

"Obrigada, Harry. Estou quase pronta. Não estava te esperando, mas entre." – Ginny indicou o sofá para que ele se acomodasse e, após colocar as rosas em um jarro com água, foi terminar de se arrumar.

Depois de dez minutos, Ginny, com suas vestes verde-água, aparatou junto a Harry no local da festa. Era uma espécie de grande ginásio, parecido com o dos trouxas. Estes, porém, não viam nada além de um galpão abandonado. O teto do local estava coberto de morcegos vivos e a iluminação era quase que completamente mágica, saindo de lugar nenhum a não ser pelos pequenos castiçais nas mesas.

Ginny encontrou seus pais, os gêmeos e Ron e Hermione. Aliviada, constatou que Draco não estava presente. Harry a tirou para dançar. Agora que estava mais velho conseguia realizar a tarefa de maneira aceitável.

Eles dançaram o final de uma música rápida e, depois, a banda começou a tocar uma balada. Ginny nem pensou em recusar. Não estava fazendo nada de errado. A não ser sob o ponto de vista de um loiro que acabava de entrar no salão e imediatamente pousara os olhos na ruiva que dançava.

Ela sentiu os olhos dele em suas costas, mas não queria se virar alarmada. Deu um jeito de fazer Harry virar e então ela pôde ter certeza de que Draco tinha, no final das contas, aparecido.

O rapaz a encarava sério e frio. Não dava para Ginny dizer o que passava pela sua mente. Quando uma bandeja passou flutuando sozinha por ele, Draco pegou uma taça e acabou de costas para ela.

Na verdade, quando o loiro a viu dançando com Harry, queria puxá-lo pela gola das vestes e socá-lo com óculos e tudo. Draco pensava que, se desse sorte, os cacos de vidro iriam cegá-lo e Harry nunca mais poderia olhar para a ruiva.

Ao terminar sua primeira bebida, seguiu para o bar para pegar mais uma. Sabia que iria se arrepender de ter vindo, mas agora não iria sair. Sentou-se ao lado de uma jovem morena, que lhe deu um leve sorriso, atitude que estranhou. Não estava com o humor para aquilo, mas se Ginny estava se divertindo, ele não perderia uma oportunidade de causar-lhe ciúmes.

A ruiva, assim que a música terminou, disse para Harry que estava com sede. O rapaz quis buscar a bebida, mas ela, a muito custo, conseguiu impedi-lo. Tinha visto Draco no bar e precisava arrumar alguma forma de falar com ele.

Andando na direção do loiro, Ginny pôde ver que ele conversava com a mulher a seu lado. Bem, ela falava e ele balançava a cabeça de uma forma que a ruiva sabia que ele não prestava atenção alguma. Provavelmente, era alguém com quem ele trabalhava. Apesar de que ele só mencionara velhos bruxos no seu departamento. Mas então, como ele a conhecia? Ginny estava começando a sentir algo estranho e se censurou por estar com ciúmes quando finalmente atingiu seu destino.

Parou ao lado dele. A mulher com quem ele conversava era bonita e falava de um assunto banal que Ginny não tentou acompanhar. Pediu uma cerveja amanteigada e cutucou Draco de leve. Ele olhou discretamente para ela e a cutucou de volta, para confirmar que havia entendido a mensagem. De fato, gostaria de ter discutido antes de aceitar o pedido dela de conversarem, mas não havia como fazer aquilo sem atrair a atenção e por conseqüência as suspeitas de alguém.

Ginny foi até a mesa onde estava Ron e Hermione. Harry agora dançava com uma senhora que ela sabia ser chefe dele. A morena massageava os pés que o marido tinha massacrado e a ruiva ficou grata por isso, pois quando disse que iria sair para pegar ar, nenhum dos dois se ofereceu para acompanhá-la.

Draco se despediu de forma brusca da bruxa que ainda continuava seu monólogo a seu lado e caminhou um pouco pelo salão seguindo Ginny com as olhos. Viu-a sair e a seguiu. Manteve a distância por um tempo, imaginando aonde ela poderia estar indo.

Ela parou em um beco a duas ruas do local da festa. Aparatou para ficar no primeiro andar da escada de incêndio. Ele fez o mesmo. Ambos estavam alheios ao fato de que estavam sendo observados.

"Por que você está aqui?" – perguntou Ginny, em um tom de quem genuinamente queria uma resposta coerente que não conseguia encontrar sozinha.

"Para confraternizar." – ironizou. Na verdade, queria ver o quão patético era aquilo com os próprios olhos. Para ter embasamento para ridicularizar. – "O que você está fazendo com o Potter?"

"O Harry é meu amigo. Se você não se lembra ele salvou a minha vida quando seu papai me deu aquele diário de presente no primeiro ano." – Ela se encostou na grade e cruzou os braços. Não podia acreditar que ia ter que aturar uma cena de ciúmes.

"Você sempre dança dessa forma com seus amigos? Ou só com os que foram seus ex-namorados?"

"Era uma música lenta! Como você dança uma música lenta! Você tem essa neurose com o Harry desde que estávamos na Borgin & Burkes. Supere! Use aquela bruxa morena que estava falando tão eloqüentemente!" – Ginny quase se bateu por isso. Havia falado mais do que queria.

Abaixo deles, ocultos por algumas latas de lixo, estavam Ron e Hermione. O ruivo havia visto Draco sair atrás de sua irmã e suspeitando de algo, resolveu segui-lo. Para evitar uma catástrofe, sua esposa o seguira. Ao ver que os dois conversavam, Hermione impediu que o marido os interrompessem. Apesar de estarem discutindo, pareciam ter alguma familiaridade. Quando Ginny mencionou a loja na qual ficara trancada, ela começou a juntar algumas coisas. Segurou mais forte o braço de Ron. Ele não chegara a nenhuma conclusão ainda, mas ela queria ter certeza de que ele estava imobilizado por ora.

"Quem está neurótico agora, Ginevra?" – perguntou Draco, sorrindo ironicamente quando ouviu as palavras da ruiva. Ela estava com ciúmes. Tinha tido êxito, apesar de nem se lembrar mais do rosto da mulher.

"É isso? Vamos fazer esse joguinho agora? De causar ciúmes um no outro? Porque eu não fiz nada de propósito ainda, mas se você quiser, eu faço um esforço."

Draco xingou alto, revirou os olhos tamborilou com os dedos na grade por um momento e então puxou Ginny para si e a beijou. Não ia pedir desculpas, pois não tinha feito nada de errado a não ser defender sua honra, mas acreditava que aquilo iria amenizar os nervos da ruiva. Não deveria funcionar imediatamente, mas o que se seguiu levou da mente dos dois a discussão que ocorria. Ron tinha se desvencilhado de Hermione.

&&&&&&

**N/A4:** Pela frase "não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo. Pode cancelar a festa" eu tenho que agradecer à Roberta, que disse isso pra mim e me deixou roubar.

**N/A5:** Deixem reviews ;)


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A:** Eu sei. Demorou. Muito! Saibam que eu não vou abandonar a fic. Então mesmo que eu demore séculos para responder, um dia o capítulo novo vem! E espero que o capítulo 3, que já está mais ou menos estruturado saia logo. Obrigada pela paciência (pelo menos eu espero que vocês ainda estejam aí).

Quero agradecer a Miri, miaka, Cláudia, Pat, Gabi Malfoy (lembro de você sim!), Manu Black, Ellen-Potter, Carol Malfoy Potter, Tamie Honda, Hermione Kinomoto (sua review me deixou com o rosto da cor dos cabelos, que são vermelhos), Chang e Lucka pelas reviews. Não parem com elas, mesmo que seja para brigar comigo.

Agradecientos também a minha beta Julie que além de toda a ajuda ainda foi super fofa e colocou as aspas nas falas pra mim.

Uma outra coisa: mudei a censura da fic. Muitas fics estão sendo reportadas então deicidi pôr a mais que pôr a menos.

&&&&&&

**Capítulo 2**

"Malfoy, largue-a!" Ron havia puxado a varinha das vestes e apontava ameaçadoramente para o loiro, que havia parado de beijar Ginyy mas ainda a segurava pela cintura.

Os dois haviam se separado para procurar a fonte do barulho que havia sido feito quando Ron se desvencilhou de Hermione. Quando a ruiva viu seu irmão, o sangue lhe subiu às faces. Já o outro a puxou um pouco mais para si, em uma atitude ao mesmo tempo protetora e possessiva.

"Ron, não faça nada estúpido!" Hermione estava claramente arrebatada pela cena que havia presenciado mas tentava manter o controle para impedir o marido de fazer algo realmente grave.

Bastou um movimento um pouco mais brusco de Ron para que sua esposa o imobilizasse.

"Eu lido com ele, Ginny. É melhor você esperar ele se acalmar." Hermione falava apenas com a caçula dos Weasley, não olhando para Draco, que permanecia calado, imóvel e imponente.

Ginny concordou com a cabeça lançando um último olhar para Ron antes de desaparatar. Draco o fez logo em seguida. Já Hermione usou o contra-feitiço para devolver os movimentos ao marido, que balbuciava vermelho de raiva.

&&&&&&

Ginny foi imediatamente para o banheiro de seu apartamento. Acreditava que, se jogasse uma água bem gelada no rosto, iria acordar e descobrir que aquilo tudo era um sonho ruim. Bem ruim. Um pesadelo. Eles não podiam ter sido descobertos. Principalmente não por Ron.

"Ginevra, saia." pediu Draco em um tom sério, em frente à porta do banheiro.

Ela abriu a porta e, ao contrário de como se encontrava momentos antes, o sangue parecia ter-lhe fugido às faces.

"Você parece à beira de um colapso. Não vai desmaiar, vai?" perguntou ele, com uma expressão desconfiada como se a mulher tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

"Perdeu o senso? Draco, nós fomos descobertos. A essa altura, toda a minha família já sabe. Todos na festa já sabem! O escândalo que Ron fez tomou conta disso, pode ter certeza. Deus, vamos estar na capa do Profeta Diário!" Ginny estava histérica.

"Você pode se acalmar?" perguntou Draco, sem alterar o tom de voz. "Seja razoável e pense por um momento. Seu irmão não gosta de mim; logo, se ele tiver o mínimo de sensatez, não vai sair por aí espalhando que nos viu juntos."

Ginny parou para assimilar aquilo por um momento. O que Draco dizia parecia fazer sentido. Ela puxou o ar para os pulmões como se fosse a primeira vez, e esboçou um pequeno sorriso. O loiro passou o braço por seus ombros e a levou para a sala. Fez com que ela se sentasse e conjurou uma única rosa vermelha.

"Está mais calma?" perguntou ele, oferecendo-lhe a flor. "Você realmente precisa aprender a pensar antes." censurou.

Mas a ruiva não estava mais prestando atenção. Tinha os olhos vidrados na rosa que acabara de espetar seu dedo enquanto sua mente era invadida pela imagem de um buquê em chamas. Foi isso que aconteceu com o presente do primeiro homem que a chamara para sair depois de Harry. Ginny tinha recusado o pedido, mas levara as flores para casa. E seu irmão não reagira nada bem. Pois por mais que a linha de pensamento de Draco fosse coerente, Ron não o era.

"Ginevra?" chamou Draco irritado, vendo que nada que dissera havia sido assimilado.

"Não... me... diga... para... ficar... calma!" a cada palavra pronunciada, Ginny usava a rosa para bater no rapaz. No final da frase, a flor estava em frangalhos e Draco agarrava seu pulso com um pouco mais de força do que era necessário. "Você não se importa porque a sua mãe já não fala com você. Mas eu gosto da minha família e não quero ser expulsa!"

"Então você devia ter escolhido outro." Draco lançou a ela um olhar frio, ficou de pé e desaparatou sem dizer mais uma única palavra.

Ginny jogou o que restava da rosa no chão e foi para o quarto batendo a porta atrás de si e se jogando na cama.

&&&&&&

Na manhã seguinte, Ginny acordou tarde, quase na hora do almoço. Estava, contudo, sem fome e permanecia sem saber o que fazer. Seus pais e irmãos estariam incrédulos com a história de Ron, enquanto Draco, o motivo da confusão, tinha ido embora. E com bons motivos; afinal, eles já haviam previsto as conseqüências de ficarem juntos e Ginny não deveria ter ficado naquele estado de nervos. Ela, no entanto, não imaginava ter que lidar com tudo isso tão cedo.

Passadas algumas horas durante as quais tudo que a ruiva fizera fora encarar um ponto no teto fixamente, Ginny finalmente decidiu que teria que se explicar mais cedo ou mais tarde e seria melhor se ela tirasse isso logo do caminho.

Após tomar um banho mais longo do que planejara, colocou vestes simples e escuras e aparatou em Ottery St Catchpole. Não foi direto para o quintal da' Toca, mas optou por caminhar por uma certa extensão da estrada de terra. O objetivo era ativar a memória daquela noite que estava agora há dois meses de distância, e planejar melhor o "controle de danos" que iria fazer quando atingisse seu destino.

Finalmente ela chegou à porta. Respirou fundo e bateu. Demorou para alguém vir atender, mas, quando aconteceu, Ginny queria sumir. Fora seu pai quem viera à porta e, ao vê-la, sua expressão mudou completamente e tornou-se completamente fechada.

O Sr. Weasley deu caminho e indicou levemente com a cabeça que ela entrasse. Ginny foi até a cozinha e lá encontrou sua mãe. A ruiva estava agradecendo silenciosamente por seus irmãos não estarem por perto e então o silêncio foi quebrado.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

"Mãe, não..." a menina tentava intervir, mas ser chamada de "Ginevra" a lembrava de Draco e ela acabou por não ser muito eficiente.

"EM QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO! DRACO MALFOY! DE TODAS AS PESSOAS DO MUNDO VOCÊ _O_ ESCOLHE!"

"Não era você que estava defendendo-o outro dia?" argumentou ela, enquanto seu rosto atingia todas as cores possíveis.

"Então você admite estar com ele! O que você sabe sobre esse rapaz?" questionou a mais velha, ainda em alto volume.

"Mais do que você, obviamente." retrucou a filha, mais para si do que para qualquer outro no cômodo.

"Não fale assim com a sua mãe, Ginny, ela está certa. Como você pode confiar nele?" Arthur, ao contrário da esposa, não gritava, mas permanecia extremamente sério.

"Você disse para nunca confiar em algo que eu não pudesse ver onde está o cérebro. Bem, eu sei muito bem onde o cérebro dele fica."

Ginny não estava certa se deveria ter dito aquilo, mas obviamente as coisas estavam piorando para ela: dois barulhos de estalo foram ouvidos e os ponteiros no relógio dos Weasley indicaram que os gêmeos estavam em casa. Molly continuava a esbravejar, mas sua filha apenas puxara uma cadeira e esperava o caos que iria tomar conta do local.

Atraídos pelo barulho, Fred e George foram imediatamente para a cozinha e, ao verem a caçula, uniram suas vozes a de sua mãe. Ginny podia identificar algumas poucas palavras como "louca", traidora", "herege" e "maldição Imperius". Ela tentou se controlar por uns longos quatro segundos, antes de jogar a cautela e o decoro para os ares.

"É a minha vida. Por que eu não posso leva-la do meu jeito? Esse é o problema dessa casa: tem muita gente presente para dar opinião. E todos com visões já prontas. Eu gosto dele. É tão difícil de aceitar isso?"

"É!" responderam os gêmeos em uníssono.

"Bem, descubram um jeito de aceitarem." terminou ela, séria. Levantou-se e desaparatou assim que soube que não seria vista da' Toca.

&&&&&&

Uma semana se passou desde a discussão n'A Toca. Ginny, trabalhando extra por vontade própria, não viu nenhum de seus familiares ou se comunicou com Draco por qualquer meio. Ao contrário do que previra quando foram pegos, a notícia não parecia ter saído do círculo familiar dos Weasley. Ou pelo menos não havia chegado à mídia e à França, mas era impossível para a ruiva dizer o que ocorria no Ministério.

Draco, por outro lado, não sofrera nenhum efeito do ocorrido. A notícia realmente não se espalhara, mas ele evitava a todo custo encontrar com algum ruivo pelos corredores. Até então, obtivera sucesso. Contudo, jamais poderia esperar o que encontraria na porta de seu prédio, bloqueando seu caminho:

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" perguntou ele em tom de escárnio.

"Viemos ter uma conversinha 'amigável'." respondeu George Weasley, remexendo em algo em suas vestes que Draco tinha certeza ser sua varinha.

"Já que você, aparentemente, deseja fazer parte da família." completou Fred, fazendo os mesmos movimentos ameaçadores do irmão.

"Não sei do que vocês estão falando, nem como descobriram onde eu moro, então..." Draco tentou abrir caminho pelos gêmeos, mas ambos o seguraram pelos ombros e o forçaram a caminhar com eles até um beco próximo.

"Estamos te levando para um passeio. Como você bem deve saber trabalhando no seu departamento, trouxas estranham se vêem rinocerontes roxos dançando pela rua." disse Fred casualmente.

"Porque é isso que você vai virar se não der as respostas certas." acrescentou o outro.

"Apesar de ser uma pena destruir a fachada do seu prédio ao entrar." lamentou o primeiro.

"É uma bela fachada realmente, Fred," concordou "mas pode vir a ser uma medida necessária."

"De fato. E temos que fazer o que é certo."

"Eu não tenho nada a dizer a vocês." disse Draco, levando a mão direita ao bolso procurando o conforto de sua varinha.

"Mas nós vamos lhe mostrar o que você vai falar. Por exemplo: o que você está fazendo com a nossa irmã?" questionou George, simulando uma expressão de interesse.

"E há quanto tempo vem fazendo?"

"E por quais motivos?"

"E por quanto tempo planeja continuar?"

"Ah, por favor!" exclamou ele com nojo. "Eu não acredito que estou parado aqui, ouvindo vocês dois protegerem a honra da sua irmãzinha." a última palavra foi dita em tom depreciativo. "Não se preocupem, eu já terminei com ela." Mais uma vez, Draco tentou abrir caminho pelos gêmeos. Ele sabia que não podia desaparatar, pois apesar do beco, o risco de ser visto numa hora movimentada como aquela era grande e isso poderia faze-lo perder o emprego. Além disso, eles poderiam simplesmente segui-lo.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Retire o que disse." ameaçou George.

"Retire!" ordenou Fred após segundos de silêncio de Draco.

"Levando para o pessoal?" sob o olhar ameaçador dos gêmeos, Draco concluiu que aquele não era um bom rumo a tomar, por isso emendou. "Pergunte a ela. Não fiz nada que ela não quisesse. E ela preferiu ir abraçar a família. Quanta coragem... Posso ir agora?" perguntou em um tímido tom de impaciência.

"Pode." permitiu Fred, abrindo caminho.

"Mas se nós descobrirmos que você mentiu de alguma forma, podemos vir a fazer uma visita." concluiu George, também abrindo espaço.

Draco saiu o mais rápido que pôde sem perder a pose e entrou em seu apartamento amaldiçoando todos os ruivos já nascidos.

&&&&&&

Ginny havia acabado de chegar em casa e tudo o que queria era um longo e fumegante banho. Tinha se ocupado o dia todo com uma burocracia que parecia se prolongar a cada pergaminho que ela selava.

Quase ignorou quando ouviu as batidas na porta, mas a insistência e o toque urgente de quem quer que estivesse do outro lado a fez ir atender. Encontrou três pessoas e um enorme buquê de tulipas que, muito provavelmente, estavam fadadas a se transformarem em outra coisa se ela ousasse tentar sentir o perfume. Ginny pegou as flores e as deixou em cima da mesa, sabendo que não poderia evitar a entrada dos irmãos.

"Ah, George, nós a ensinamos bem demais!"

"Prefiro acreditar que ela não gosta de tulipas, mas odeio admitir que esse buquê foi feito por causa dela."

"Além de me usar como cobaia para suas invenções, o que vocês querem aqui?" perguntou ela, impaciente e ainda com uma vívida lembrança da última conversa que eles tiveram. E como se aquilo não fosse o bastante, agora Ron estava com eles.

"Viemos dizer que você está bem melhor sem ele e que não estamos chateados com o seu pequeno deslize. Nós... superamos." Era o mais novo que falava e o esforço requerido para verbalizar a última parte fora visível.

Ron havia encontrado os gêmeos no jantar da noite anterior e ouvira o relato do que acontecera entre eles e Draco. Após isso, se recusara a ser deixado para trás na visita dos irmãos a Ginny. Agora, contudo, os mais velhos deveriam estar arrependidos de tê-lo trazido, uma vez que a cabeça da irmã mais nova parecia a ponto de explodir, em uma cena muito parecida com as que se passavam quando a Sra. Weasley estava nervosa.

"VOCÊS SUPERARAM! MEU "DESLIZE!"

"Ginny, acalme-se, você vai quebrar uma janela." pediu Fred, controlando-se para não rir com a semelhança.

"Nós sabemos que vocês terminaram. Fred e George conversaram com Malfoy. Todos cometem erros, Ginny." emendou Ron, começando a corar.

"Ron, é melhor você parar de falar." sussurrou George para o irmão.

"ELES FIZERAM O QUÊ!"

"Olha, Ginny, ignore o que esse idiota" George lançou um olhar atravessado para Ron cujas orelhas estavam em chamas "disse. Nós só queríamos ter certeza que ele não estava se aproveitando de você."

"O que ele provavelmente estava fazendo." concluiu Fred. "Malfoy obviamente não gostava de você. Dava para saber pelo tom de voz dele." Olhando para Ginny, viu que, se possível, a cabeça dela estava inflando e seu corpo ganhava uma magnitude que o superava em metros. "E eu acredito que nós devemos ir."

"Não poderiam ter escolhido um momento melhor!" concordou George "Reflita, Ginny. E não se esqueça de não cheirar as tulipas." puxando Ron pela gola das vestes, eles deixaram o apartamento.

&&&&&&

Duas semanas se passaram sem que Ginny visse algum outro membro da sua família. Logo que descobrira que seus irmãos haviam encurralado Draco, quis mandar-lhe uma coruja certificando-se de que ele ainda tinha todos os membros presos ao corpo e com uma pequena (e dolorosa) maldição por ele ter conversado com os gêmeos de fato. Por sorte, Aranel havia saído para caçar e a ruiva teve tempo de desistir da idéia.

Ao chegar do trabalho em um dia frio característico do final de novembro, encontrou, para seu desespero, Charlie sentado em sua porta.

"Achei que você gostaria de sair para jantar." A caçula tentou interrompê-lo, querendo evitar outro sermão, mas ele a tranqüilizou: "Não ameacei ninguém e não vou julgá-la."

"Se você..." começou ela, em tom ameaçador.

"Se eu estiver mentindo, sei o que você vai fazer. Vamos?" perguntou, levantando-se e estendendo o braço.

Charlie não conhecia os lugares por ali, por isso deixou Ginny escolher o local. No caminho, feito a pé, eles permaneceram em silêncio, mas a situação não era incômoda. Chegando ao restaurante, fizeram o pedido e finalmente o irmão fez a pergunta que o levara ali.

"Como aconteceu?"

E Ginny falou. Charlie parecia não julgá-la e, mesmo que contasse o que aconteceu para toda a família, o que era altamente improvável, não podeiria piorar a forma com que eles encaravam a situação. Ela contou sobre a Borgin & Burkes, mas guardou as revelações feitas lá dentro para si. As coisas que Draco fizera em seu passado foram ditas somente a ela e a ruiva não queria repassá-las. Disse apenas que acreditava nele.

"Não pareça tão horrorizado." pediu, ligeiramente embaraçada.

"Não estou. Só um pouco... surpreso." respondeu Charlie, com o semblante sério.

"Eu não posso contar exatamente o que fez minha atitude em relação a ele, que era a mesma de todos os nossos irmãos, mudar. Ele não pediu segredo, mas eu decidi fazer assim. Só queria que vocês confiassem no meu julgamento."

"Você ainda pensa da mesma forma mesmo agora que vocês não estão mais juntos? Ou Fred e George estavam errados ao afirmar isso?" ele tentava ao máximo manter-se racional.

"Não o vejo desde que fomos descobertos." ela tentava parecer indiferente e teria sucesso se quem estivesse sentado à sua frente não fosse seu irmão.

"Você o ama?"

"Faz diferença?"

"Eu reformulo: você o quer de volta?" ele sorria, sabendo que jamais obteria uma resposta para a primeira pergunta.

"Não sei. As coisas mudaram agora. E eu não sei o que vai acontecer."

"Nunca vi isso te parar, mas não vou influenciar sua decisão." com isso, ele encerrava o assunto.

Os irmãos terminaram de jantar e Charlie deixou Ginny em casa, sem saber que a incumbira de escrever o texto mais difícil de sua vida. Ela começou várias vezes até obter o resultado final:

"_Malfoy,_

_Precisamos conversar. Você não vai ter a última palavra e deixar as coisas assim. Esteja na Grandma's Recepies dia 28 às 7:30. Vamos jantar._

_Ginevra"_

Ela admitia não ser exatamente algo elaborado, mas não via outra forma de verbalizar aquilo. Além do mais, acreditava que ser direta era a melhor forma de agir. Jamais escreveria um bilhetinho meloso, até porque ele não o merecia. Por isso deu a carta a Aranel e a despachou antes que pudesse reescrever.


	4. Capítulo 3

**N/A: **Mais uma vez estou me desculpando pela demora... Mas temo ser inevitável. Lembro novamente que essa fic não será abandonada. De fato, se tem alguém que gostaria de ser avisado quando eu atualizo, peça em uma review (achou que fosse se livrar da review?) que eu mando um email toda vez que um novo capítulo for ao ar.

Algo importante a ser dito é: sim, eu li Half-Blood Prince. Contudo, tendo eu mesma completa aversão a spoilers, planejo ignorar solenemente o que eu li quando for escrever essa fic. Logo, não se preocupem.

Agradecimentos, como não poderia faltar, à minha beta Julie Weasley (Julie Goskes, para quem a conhece pelo e às sempre muito bem-vindas reviews: miaka, Miri, Lucka, yne-chan, Ana Bya Potter, Lissa e Bia, orbigada mesmo! Respondendo à pergunta da Bia, não sei quantos capítulos irei escrever. Eu tenho mais ou menos um plano, mas números redondinhos são impossíveis de serem dados, já que os personagens têm uma tendência a tomarem as próprias decisões por aqui.

Mais uma coisinha antes de deixá-los com o capítulo: não me matem. Eu sou a única que sei o final (risada maléfica).

&&&&&&

**Capítulo 3**

Para a felicidade de Draco, os gêmeos não voltaram a interrogá-lo. Ele continuou, contudo, olhando para os lados no Ministério e na rua por uma questão de segurança.

Sua vida seguia no que poderia se enquadrar como "normalmente", apesar de não ter Ginny a seu lado. Odiava admitir, mas sentia falta dela, ao que constantemente repetia a si mesmo _"ela fez sua escolha"_. Após um tempo, isso finalmente começou a funcionar, apesar das ausências que o atacavam de vez em quando.

"Sr. Malfoy?" chamou uma voz feminina que parecia estar vindo de um lugar distante em sua mente já há alguns segundos.

"Sim?" perguntou, finalmente sendo capaz de focalizar a jovem parada a sua frente.

"Sou funcionária do centro de obliviação, trabalhei no caso Matthews. Disseram-me que havia uma irregularidade com os papéis."

"Correto." disse, sem ânimo. "Seu nome é..."

"Delilah Dashwood." ao dizer seu nome, a morena viu o rosto de Draco exprimir familiaridade. "Nos conhecemos no baile do Ministério."

O loiro concordou com a cabeça, ainda incapaz de colocá-la no lugar certo, mas optando por não ficar relembrando os acontecimentos do Halloween.

"Gostaria de tomar uma xícara de chá após o expediente?" ofereceu ela, uma vez que os problemas com a papelada foram sido resolvidos

Draco pensou por um momento, imaginando se deveria aceitar. Decidiu-se por ir, no fim das contas, sem saber que uma coruja abrira caminho devido à uma fresta na janela de seu apartamento e deixara na mesa um motivo para ele recusar o convite.

&&&&&&

Com as coisas postas ao menos no caminho certo com Draco, Ginny resolveu tentar se ajeitar com a família. Na verdade, sentia falta da mesa de jantar repleta de gente com os pratos passando de mão em mão numa sincronia quase surreal.

No dia seguinte, seguiu para 'A Toca depois do expediente. Sabia que Charlie ainda estava por lá e poderia ajudar no controle de danos. Batendo na porta dos fundos, foi atendida por sua mãe, cujos olhos se encheram d'água ao ver a filha. A mais velha jogou seus braços em volta da outra dizendo palavras que Ginny não conseguia distinguir propriamente, uma vez que estavam abafadas contra seu ombro. Ela obviamente acreditava que a filha estava solteira novamente e parecia disposta a esquecer o ocorrido. Feliz com a situação, Ginny decidiu esperar o resultado de sua carta antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Não queria causar uma comoção por algo que potencialmente não mudaria nada.

Após recuperar o controle, Molly fez com que a filha se sentasse. A pessoas, então, começaram a chegar e Ginny viu sua mãe ir para a sala avisar a todos de sua presença e que era melhor eles se comportarem.

Fred, George, Ron e o Sr Weasley obedeceram, mas junto com Harry, não falaram muito durante a refeição. De fato, Hermione e Charlie eram os que tentavam deixar a situação menos desconfortável.

Terminado o jantar, Ron e Hermione logo voltaram para casa com o objetivo de pôr Parthenope na cama. O ruivo foi frio ao se despedir da irmã. Os gêmeos também se retiraram logo e seguiram o exemplo do caçula. Já Charlie, tendo que voltar para a Romênia de manhã cedo, não tardou a ir dormir.

Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley começaram a demonstrar sinais de cansaço, Harry se despediu. Contudo, após seus pais irem para cama, Ginny encontrou o rapaz parado do lado de fora.

"Pensei que você já tivesse ido." falou ela, parando ao lado de Harry e procurando o ponto no céu que ele encarava.

"Estava esperando por você." explicou ele, passando a olhar para a ruiva.

"Ah não! Você também não!" reclamou Ginny, antecipando o que iria ocorrer ali.

"O que...? Ah, seus irmãos não foram felizes com os sermões. Não... não é isso que eu vou fazer."

Ginny concordou com a cabeça e conjurou um banco para que eles pudessem sentar. Apertou de leve a mão de Harry para que ele falasse.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu..." começou ele, olhando para algum lugar que não eram exatamente os olhos da ruiva, para evitar demonstrar seu próprio desapontamento com a escolha amorosa dela. "...mas só queria dizer que isso tudo me fez perceber uma coisa."

"Harry, eu..." Ginny temia o que estava por vir. Ela e Harry estavam oficialmente separados desde o seqüestro dela por Travers, mas aparentemente o rapaz estava tendo um surto nostálgico.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Não queria mencionar a carta a Draco, pois isso traria caos se não fosse explicado aos Weasleys da forma correta.

"Não me entenda mal." explicou ele "Só que deixar claro que se você estiver precisando de algo..."

"Obrigada, Harry." ela se apressou em dizer, aliviada que ajuda era só o que ele oferecia.

Ginny então se desculpou e, sob o pretexto de uma reunião de manhã cedo no Gringotes francês, desaparatou para casa o mais rápido que pôde.

Só no apartamento ficou irritada com a insinuação de Harry. Uma interpretação mais profunda de seu discurso denotaria uma insinuação sobre os malefícios causados por Draco, ou que talvez ela não fosse tão forte terminando por "cair nas garras dele". Contudo, para evitar mais problemas, considerou estar exagerando um ato que não havia sido nada mais do que solícito. Muito provavelmente, Harry não havia deixado o espaço para aquela segunda interpretação de propósito. E talvez ela tivesse lido romances baratos demais, isso afetando seu julgamento.

&&&&&&

O dia 28 chegou com uma lentidão maior que a normal. Sempre que se espera por algo, o tempo tende a passar mais devagar. Aquilo, contudo, na visão de Ginny, era abusivo.

Após trocar de roupa alguns milhões de vezes, a ruiva acabou se decidindo por um vestido trouxa azul-petróleo. Grandma's Recepies era um restaurante não-mágico, e ela deveria manter a discrição. Chegou a seu destino vinte minutos antes do previsto. Tentou esperar em casa, mas sentia como se as paredes de seu apartamento a encarassem de forma inquisitiva.

Ginny escolheu uma mesa escondida no canto do estabelecimento. Olhou o local a seu redor. Diversas mesas cobertas com toalhas de linho branco e barras azul-roial eram ocupadas pelos tipos mais variados: um casal de jovens que não deviam passar dos dezessete anos, um casal de velhinhos, uma família enorme com cinco filhos e claramente mais um a caminho, um grupo de três amigas.

Ela encontrou a mesa na qual sentara com Draco há dois meses. Essa estava vazia. Ginny ficou observando conforme a vela derretia dentro do castiçal de vidro que enfeitava aquela e todas as mesas. Olhou para o relógio: eram sete e quarenta. Draco estava atrasado e a ruiva começava a imaginar se ele viria. Aranel voltara sem a carta, o que indicava que esta tinha chegado a seu destino. Mas ele poderia "acidentalmente" tê-la feito voar pela janela, como fazia com a correspondência de sua mãe.

Sete e quarenta e cinco. Sete e cinqüenta. Oito horas. Ele não viria. Era oficial. Devia ter queimado sua carta quando vira a caligrafia. Ginny tinha que admitir que seria a atitude que ela tomaria no lugar dele. Não... provavelmente não. A curiosidade falaria mais alto e ela iria querer ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Por que ele não podia ser um pouquinho mais grifinório?

A ruiva ainda esperou por mais quinze minutos. Quando a garçonete veio perguntar-lhe pela terceira vez se tinha certeza que não queria um aperitivo enquanto esperava, decidiu-se por ir embora. Pegou-se então imaginando se não seria melhor se as coisas tivessem terminado quando eles saíram da Borgin & Burkes.

&&&&&&

Draco se viu no meio de um dos corredores de Hogwarts. Uma nevasca sobrenatural caía e seu casaco não o esquentava o suficiente. Não conseguia se localizar e foi caminhando em busca de uma sala de aula que reconhecesse ou alguém que pudesse lhe explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo. Algo tinha que estar errado. As portas que tentava abrir estavam trancadas e o corredor parecia não ter fim.

Finalmente ele encontrou refúgio: atrás de uma porta de um estranho formato retorcido, havia uma sala com uma lareira. As janelas estavam fechadas, e ele pôde sentir o calor retornar a seu corpo. Olhou a seu redor e viu três poltronas, todas de costas para ele, de forma que Draco não podia dizer se estavam ou não ocupadas.

Parecendo ter atendido à pergunta que se formava na mente do loiro, as três poltronas se voltaram para ele. Sobre a luz bruxuleante do fogo da lareira, agora oposta às três figuras, Draco começou a distinguir rostos. À sua direita, via Ginevra, perfeitamente reconhecível pelos cabelos que se misturava com as chamas da lareira. No centro estava... como era mesmo o nome dela? Delilah, a moça que conhecera no baile de Halloween e encontrara de novo no Ministério. Tinha tomado café juntos. O que ela fazia ali? Esse pensamento começava a se formar quando foi interrompido pela imagem da mulher sentada na terceira e última cadeira, localizada à sua esquerda: os cabelos loiros lhe caíam pelos ombros e chegavam até sua cintura, seus olhos estavam fundos na face magérrima. Era como olhar para um espectro, enquanto lembranças invadiam sua mente: a aliança e o bilhete escrito a sangue. Estava olhando para Helah Travers, sua ex-noiva.

Draco acordou com um susto e com o coração acelerado. Sua cabeça girava, e o obrigou a fechar os olhos. Aquilo era pior do que a ressaca rotineira. Sentia como se os sinos de uma catedral tocassem incessantemente a três milímetros de distância.

Como se tomasse consciência de um novo fato, reabriu os olhos e confirmou o que uma parte longínqua de seu cérebro indicava: aquele não era seu quarto. Percorreu sua memória tentando relembrar como ele havia parado naquele local estranho e onde havia deixado suas roupas. Não obteve nenhuma das respostas.

Fechou os olhos novamente, então ouviu a porta do quarto ranger. Levou alguns segundos para que ele começasse a entender o que acontecia.

"Delilah, o que..." começou ele, sua cabeça doendo com o próprio som da sua voz.

"Shh. Não fale nada. Trouxe café para você." disse a jovem morena, sorrindo.

"Não quero café." retrucou Draco, ficando impaciente. "Quero saber o que..."

"_Silencio_!" disse ela, guardando sua varinha rapidamente e fora do alcance de Draco. "Assim está melhor. Vamos, beba." Delilah sorria todo o tempo.

&&&&&&

Ginny estava arrasada. Não querendo se levantar e deixar o restaurante acabou comendo sozinha. Até o último instante uma parte cada vez mais abafada de si acreditava que Draco iria entrar pela porta. Mas ela estava errada. Ele não apareceu.

Ao terminar a refeição, ou pelo menos desistir de desenvolver algum apetite, a ruiva não sabia o que fazer. Não queria voltar para seu apartamento e ficar lá sentada sozinha. Então uma idéia lhe veio à mente: conhecia um lugar onde, naquele horário, a casa estaria cheia. É verdade que n'A Toca ela não iria encontrar pessoas receptivas ao seu problema, contudo qualquer assunto que não envolvesse Draco Malfoy seria sublime nesse momento.

Aparatou do lado de fora da casa e, ao levantar a mão para bater, acertou apenas o ar: Harry estava saindo. Ele ia cumprimentá-la, mas ela pediu silêncio. Conseguia distinguir as sombras de Fred e George e começava a se arrepender de ter ido para ali.

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e eles se afastaram um pouco da casa.

"Vai me explicar porque você quase bateu na minha cabeça e depois desistiu de entrar?" perguntou ele, em um tom ligeiramente zombeteiro.

"Ele não apareceu." disse ela, quase num sussurro, falando mais para si e não em resposta à pergunta de Harry.

Então ela o beijou. Como se quisesse saber como aquilo a faria se sentir. E o que descobriu era que estava anestesiada. Não era nada como costumava ser no passado, mas a busca por uma lembrança a fazia querer mais. Procurava por algo que jamais encontraria em Harry, mas não desistia.

Ela percebia que o rapaz havia sido pego de surpresa. Mas não parecia se importar. Muito pelo contrário, rapidamente passou os braços por sua cintura e puxou-a para si. Talvez achasse que o que Ginny tivera com Draco fora uma "fase", um "deslize", como seus irmãos colocaram. Talvez achasse que ela, após experimentar o outro lado, tivesse resolvido voltar para ele.

Ginny atingiu um ponto em que queria parar. Aquilo não podia fazer bem a ela. Mas, mais importante que isso, aquilo não fazia _mal_. E era com esse pensamento que ela continuava.

"Tenho que perguntar..." começou Harry, descolando, com dificuldade, seus lábios dos dela. "...o que você está fazendo?"

"Não me faça parar agora, Harry." pediu ela, incapaz de abrir os olhos para olha-lo.

Embora Ginny não admitisse, se ele hesitasse, talvez ela desistisse. Era por isso que o implorava para continuar. Sem palavras aquilo seria extremamente fácil. Pensamentos não eram bem-vindos.

Agindo por impulsos, tentando pensar o menos possível, ela não parou. Não deu chance à parte que dizia que não era tarde para parar. Não. Essa voz havia sido sufocada lentamente enquanto ela esperava no restaurante. Tinha que arrumar um jeito de seguir em frente, e a forma que encontrara era dando dois passos para trás. De volta a Harry. De volta a algo que ela sabia funcionar através de engrenagens bem mais simples que as que ela experimentara nos últimos meses.

Foi escolhendo o caminho mais fácil do momento que Ginny terminou sua noite.

&&&&&&

"Imagino que esteja com uma enorme dor de cabeça." disse Delilah, enquanto penteava os cabelos molhados frente ao espelho. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e mantinha Draco sob o feitiço silenciador. "Pare de se debater. Não vai desfazer um nó mágico pela força. As cordas vão machucar os seus pulsos. Quer se suicidar? Qual seria a graça nisso?"

Era uma situação indescritível. Draco ainda não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera após ter saído do Ministério com Delilah. Sabia que o planejado era uma xícara de chá, mas duvidava que isso tivesse ocorrido. Não... Em algum momento as coisas ficaram confusas, até que ele acordou ali, após o pesadelo. Até esse, agora, começava a fugir de sua mente. Ele tentava segurá-lo com todas as forças, mas a jovem que calmamente caminhava pelo quarto tirava sua atenção. Algo o dizia que ela era mais do que uma simples funcionária do Ministério.

"Seu silêncio me incomoda." disse ela, sentando-se na cama ao lado dele e checando se as cordas realmente não haviam afrouxado. "Se me prometer se comportar, deixo você falar. Até respondo algumas perguntas. Você as tem, não? Duvido muito que ser estuporado tenha reduzido sua capacidade de raciocínio."

Ao olhar que misturava ódio e espanto que o loiro a lançava, Delilah sorriu satisfeita. Então, retirou o feitiço, algo que fez com a varinha de Draco, com o único objetivo de mostrar que esta estava sob sua posse.

"Quem é você? Por que estou aqui? O que você quer?" ele lançava uma pergunta atrás da outra. Era bom poder usar a voz depois de horas. E era surpreendente poder dar a ela aquele tom gélido, acompanhando o olhar que ele lançava à mulher.

"Não seja tão apressado. Não foi assim que você agiu ontem." ela sorriu maliciosamente e fez uma pausa para ler no rosto dele a reação que suas palavras causavam. Não teve sucesso. Draco permanecia indecifrável. Havia recuperado o controle de suas emoções. "Estou brincando." emendou ela, percebendo que não ganharia nada indo por aquele caminho. Não por enquanto pelo menos.

"Não estou rindo de nenhuma das hipóteses." retrucou Draco. Aquilo provavelmente não era sábio, considerando que ele estava amarrado e sem condições algumas de alcançar sua varinha. Ginevra devia ter lhe passado aquela maldita mania de falar as coisas sem medir as palavras. Onde será que a ruiva estaria agora?

"Meu nome, como você já sabe, é Delilah Jones. E o trouxe aqui porque resolvi que, se o Ministério não o coloca em Azkaban, alguma atitude precisa ser tomada por iniciativa particular." por um segundo, Draco demonstrou estar confuso. Talvez fosse mais vulnerável do que gostava de admitir. "Você realmente não se lembra de mim, Draco? Isso me deprime. Mas é totalmente esperado. Afinal, só nos vimos numa festa de noivado. Eu era, _sou_, a irmã da noiva. E você..." ela passou a mão pela face do loiro "Você era o noivo."


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A:** Mais uma vez demorou. Desculpa. Mas com a aproximação das provas de vestibular, meu tempo diminui cada vez mais. Contudo, cumpro minha promessa e não abandono a fic. Quero agradecer a Pat, Miri, Mione G. Potter RJ, miaka, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, Srta. Wheezy e Bianca B. Malfoy pelas reviews. E é claro, agradecimentos a minha beta Julie.

Esse capítulo écompletamente Draco e depende de fatos relatados no capítulo "Corpo, mente e alma" de Sete Dias. Espero que gostem. A Ginny só aparece no próximo.

&&&&&&

**Capítulo 4**

Parecia que o tempo tinha voado desde o momento em que Delilah saíra de sua sala até o final do expediente. Draco esperou pela jovem em frente à fonte, sentindo como se os seres ali representados ao mesmo tempo reprovassem sua atitude e o avisassem sobre algo.

Ele sentia como se houvesse alguma informação faltando ali. Sabia que uma lembrança estava a ponto de ser desperta, mas não conseguia precisar o que era.

Delilah... Era ela. Já ouvira esse nome antes. Teria o lido nos relatórios que recebia e revisava todos os dias? Seriam os efeitos da noite do baile de Halloween cujos detalhes do início estavam envoltos por névoa em sua mente?

Antes que ele pudesse chegar a uma conclusão, Delilah colocou a mão em seu ombro. Virou-se para ela e se proibiu de lançar outro olhar à fonte naquele final de tarde.

Durante o chá, Draco dava a Delilah apenas metade de sua atenção. Dispersava-se facilmente, ocupando-se unicamente em balançar a cabeça em concordância ou murmurar em resposta. Algumas vezes grunhia uma palavra ou outra. Sua xícara e biscoitos permaneciam intocados.

Por acidente, se propusera a levá-la para casa. Não tinha escutado a pergunta e concordara sem querer. Foram, a pé, até uma rua deserta. Quando chegaram à porta, Draco descobriu onde ouvira o nome Delilah antes.

"Obliviate." falou ela calmamente, segurando a varinha discretamente, esta oculta pelas vestes. "Estupefaça."

Mais uma vez, Draco acordou ofegante. Mas dessa vez sabia que, o que tivera, não era apenas um sonho: era uma lembrança. Tinha quebrado um feitiço de memória. A vontade de sair dali provavelmente tinha derrubado as barreiras. Isso junto as palavras de Delilah na manhã anterior.

Tentara a todo custo se manter acordado uma vez que fora deixado sozinho. Depois de largar a maravilhosa perspectiva de ser irmã da ex-noiva do loiro, Delilah partiu para o trabalho sem mais uma palavra. Queria ficar alerta, porém um feitiço por parte da bruxa certamente corrigira esse desejo, ainda mais estando Draco sem sua varinha. Desarmado, amarrado e confuso. Era a situação em que ele se encontrava.

Não sabia quanto tempo permanecera desacordado. Poderiam ser dias, mas no momento a única preocupação de Draco era recuperar qualquer informação sobre a caçula dos Travers que existisse em sua memória. Por que as pessoas não se contentavam com um único filho? Uma criança é mais do que suficiente para contribuir com a perpetuação da espécie. De fato, pessoas como "Travers-Pai" não deveriam procriar.

Ele sabia que Delilah era a mais nova. Era dama de honra do casamento, que seria realizado nas férias de verão para que ela pudesse comparecer. Não podia ter se esquecido dela. "Conheça seus inimigos!" era um conselho que sempre considerara o mais válido. Achava que tinha a situação sob controle, mas havia cometido um erro amador.

Por um outro lado, podia contar nos dedos as vezes em que se viram. Ela, como a irmã, estudara em Durmstrang e não em Hogwarts, e Draco sempre teve o bom senso de participar o mínimo indispensável das reuniões familiares de sua noiva. E, caso ela fosse uma Comensal, algo de que não tinha certeza, ele não mantinha grandes laços no círculo a não ser os necessários para continuar respirando. Nunca dera a Delilah a devida atenção. Não havia motivos na época. Ela era apenas mais uma na sala, provavelmente muito nova para despertar seu interesse. De fato, nem sua idade sabia. Devia ser recém-formada. Ignorava-a. Simples assim. Mas talvez sua postura não fosse tão prudente quanto costumava acreditar.

Olhou para a janela. As pesadas cortinas faziam com que fosse impossível diferenciar dia e noite. A iluminação do quarto era proveniente dos castiçais com grossas velas espalhadas pelo local, o que causava sombras bruxuleantes sobre os móveis de mogno maciço e sobre as cortinas roxas, quase negras, que adornavam a cama de pilares a qual estava amarrado. Draco ficou a observar uma das velas esperando que a cera escorresse. Era um hábito que tinha em casa quando mais novo, mas assim como na antiga Mansão Malfoy, a cera jamais escorria. A espera era infinita e frustrante.

Ao longe, ainda com a maior parte de sua concentração na vela, Draco pôde ouvir a chave virar na fechadura. Quando a informação foi assimilada, viu Delilah à porta. Deveria explodir de raiva, mas, ao invés disso, apenas voltou seu olhar para um ponto um pouco à esquerda de seus joelhos e fixou-o ali sem emitir um único som.

"Boa tarde para você também." disse ela, deixando os sapatos ao lado da cômoda e indo sentar-se ao pé da cama. Esperou por algum tipo de resposta, mas o loiro permaneceu estático. Deu de ombros e continuou: "Sabe, precisamos fazer uma ficha médica sua. Dou-lhe uma simples poção do sono e você dorme por quatro dias! Isso é inaceitável. Achei que tivesse o induzido a um coma. Muito desagradável, percebe?" perguntou, como se ele fosse uma criança mal-criada.

Draco ainda não a encarava: seus olhos permaneciam vidrados no mesmo ponto. Apesar disso, sentiu sua respiração se acelerar discretamente conforme a fala de Delilah corria em sua mente. Quatro dias... Isso sem contar com o tempo em que estivera ali antes da poção do sono. Era a terceira vez que abria os olhos naquele quarto e sabe-se lá quanto tempo permaneceu desacordado nas outras vezes. Será que alguém o tinha dado como perdido? O Ministério, talvez. Por outro lado, eles deveriam pensar que sendo um Malfoy ele havia simplesmente se enchido daquele emprego medíocre que envolvia trouxas.

"Fiz sopa." continuou ela, apesar da pessoa a sua frente demonstrar tanta atenção ao que ela dizia quanto ao relógio na parede. "Bem, mandei ser feita. Você vai poder comê-la sozinho, ao contrário do que vem acontecendo com todos os feitiços que tive que usar para fazê-lo engolir enquanto dormia. Os elfos domésticos, que já o odiavam por sua mera existência, agora o detestam com ainda maior intensidade, tendo sido incumbidos de mantê-lo limpo e sem cheiro de carne em decomposição. Tive que ordenar que não o matassem de nenhuma forma. Dados os castigos que os vi se autoinflingirem, acredito que estão tendo dificuldade em cumprir essa ordem."

Um elfo doméstico entrou no quarto e Draco pôde comprovar o que Delilah dizia: ele tinha um olho tão grotescamente inchado que era impossível enxergar-lhe o globo ocular; ambas as mãos estavam enfaixadas e os braços apresentavam queimaduras. A criatura, que não emitia um único som mesmo ao andar, trazia consigo uma gigante caneca a qual flutuou no ar até se nivelar com os lábios de Draco, de forma que ele pudesse beber a sopa apesar das mãos amarradas.

Ele não queria beber. Quem sabia o que havia sido colocado ali dentro? Mas greve de fome não era uma opção: a caneca forçou-se em seus lábios e, inexplicavelmente sem o controle de sua glote, Draco ingeriu todo o seu conteúdo. O gosto era horrível, mas não parecia veneno.

"Bom menino." disse Delilah, afagando-o na cabeça enquanto ele observava o elfo levar a caneca vazia embora. "Não vai olhar para mim? Preciso ficar ruiva para chamar sua atenção?"

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Draco. Ginny... Será que ela sabia que ele não ia mais ao trabalho? Estaria preocupada? Provavelmente não. Se tivesse bom senso, teria o apagado de sua mente no momento em que ele deixou seu apartamento após o baile de Halloween. Então algo lhe ocorreu: teria Delilah percebido algo devido à forma brusca com a qual se despedira dela para falar com Ginny do lado de fora da festa? Só assim ela saberia que, mencionando uma ruiva, o atingiria. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil não levantar os olhos para morena e afundá-la em perguntas.

"Ginevra é o nome dela, certo? Foi patético. Murmurava isso enquanto dormia. Esperava mais de você. É _isso_ que você quer pôr no lugar da minha irmã? Nem mesmo os efeitos de Azkaban fazem com que essa pobre criatura chegue aos pés de Helah." disse ela, revirando os olhos, mas rapidamente voltando-os para Draco para ver sua reação. "Ela foi procurá-lo no Ministério."

Aquilo era a gota d'água. O bruxo havia chegado ao limite do autocontrole. Ao ouvir que Ginny tinha ido procurá-lo, quase quebrou o pescoço levantando a cabeça para olhar para Delilah.O custo de sua atitude foi o sorriso de satisfação que surgiu no rosto dela.

"Quer saber o que ela disse?" perguntou a bruxa, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Limpou garganta e com sua voz mais fina disse: "Oh! Meu Draquito me abandonou! Não tenho mais motivos para viver!" então ela voltou a sua voz normal: "Aí ela pegou um abridor de cartas e enfiou na garganta. Uma morte nada limpa. Foi preciso litros de poção para tirar aquela quantidade de sangue que espirrou na parede."

Draco avançou para ela com tamanha ferocidade que sentiu as cordas cravarem em seus pulsos. Seu objetivo, não atingido, era enforcar Delilah com as próprias mãos.

"Por que você não me mata e termina essa vingancinha infantil?" indagou ele, sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer pela palma de sua mão.

"Ah, Draco querido," começou ela, sentando-se ao lado dele, passando a mão em seu rosto e estancando o sangramento em seus pulsos com um toque de sua varinha. "Qual seria a graça disso? A morte não é uma solução para minha irmã, que sofre em Azkaban. Não seria justo que você tivesse essa saída. Pelo menos não tão cedo. Ainda nem o ouvi gritar..."

Sob o gélido e assassino olhar de Draco, Delilah aproximou lentamente seu rosto do dele até ser capaz de tocar-lhe os lábios com os seus. Ele não resistiu a esse avanço. Nem ao menos piscou. Sabia que era exatamente o tipo de reação que _ela_ esperava e Draco não queria dar, mais uma vez a ela, a satisfação de lê-lo como um livro.

"Crucio." Delilah mantinha-se muito próxima ainda, mas a uma distância em que ele não poderia acertá-la caso se debatesse. Draco se controlou o quanto pôde, mas a dor era tão grande que ele mal agüentou cinco segundos antes de soltar um grito gutural.

"Assim está melhor.'" disse ela, parando o feitiço. "Obrigada pela noite agradável." Ela se levantou e deixou o quarto, lançando a Draco um último olhar unido a um sorriso insolente antes de fechar a porta.

Assim que conseguiu controlar sua raiva e a vontade incontrolável (e inalcançável) de se socar apesar de toda dor gerada pela maldição Cruciatus, o loiro reorganizou seus pensamentos e os levou até Ginny. Ele não acreditou na parte em que ela cometia suicídio. Ou no mínimo preferia não acreditar. Caso Delilah não tivesse relato isso como um dos fatos, ele acreditaria em tudo o mais. Agora, duvidava que ela tivesse até ido procurá-lo.

Ele se amaldiçoou baixinho por ter chamado por Ginevra. Era, como Delilah havia colocado, patético. Não a via há um mês. Apesar disso, não podia deixar de se preocupar no que poderia ter causado a ela. Sua seqüestradora deveria ter ótimas fontes. Isso, ou blefava muito bem. De qualquer forma, agora tinha certeza de qual era o ponto fraco de Draco.

"_Preciso de um plano. Manter a compostura."_ pensou ele. Enquanto o loiro não reagiu às provocações de Delilah, ela não podia se divertir. Tinha que manter essa postura dali para frente.

Com essa meta traçada, e já sabendo quais palavras esperar da bruxa que o matinha cativo, Draco começou a se sentir sonolento. Outra poção do sono. Provavelmente mais leve para que ele não dormisse por dias novamente. E talvez... Se Delilah soubesse que ele falava durante o sono, algo que poderia ter sido constatado na primeira noite que ele passou ali, nada a impedia de usar isso contra ele. Semi-consciente, ele poderia contar qualquer coisa.

Veritaserum. O mais poderoso dos soros da verdade. Todas as características de água pura, talvez um pouco mais encorpado. A diferença estava nos efeitos colaterais. Mas um bruxo experiente poderia resistir. Esperava, agora que sabia da verdade, que conseguisse se conter. Tinha que fazer isso. Mas sua mente se esvaziava. Estava sendo vencido pelo sono.

&&&&&&

Escuridão. Um flash de vermelho. Escuridão novamente. O tempo todo. Minutos, horas, dias, meses, anos, séculos. Escuridão e um vermelho avistado de relance. Estavam brincando com a sua mente. Ele quase podia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos que parecia imaginar e não ver de fato. Escuridão. Ruivo. Sem parar. Para toda a eternidade.

Mais uma vez Draco acordou suando. Aquilo estava virando uma rotina desagradável. Olhou para si e reparou que usava vestes azul-marinho que não reconhecia. Teriam se passado dias novamente? As cortinas permaneciam fechadas fazendo com que continuasse a ser impossível determinar a hora. Mas ele não iria se desesperar. A qualquer momento Delilah iria entrar e esclarecer essas dúvidas menores. Essas e a grande pergunta: teria ele ficado calado dessa vez?

Draco começou a buscar a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto: impedir-se de pensar em Ginevra por completo ou pensar nela até exaurir todas as lembrança? Escolheu a segunda, até porque não podia se forçar à primeira.

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ficara trancado sem ter controle da hora que sairia. Tinha sido muito mais agradável. Depois dos dois primeiros dias pelo menos. Só muito tempo depois que vieram a descobrir que haviam virado o ano juntos. A surrealidade da situação que se encontravam, um Malfoy e uma Weasley, acabou impedindo-os de acompanharem o calendário. Sabiam quantos dias faltavam para se livrarem um do outro, mas não perceberam a meia-noite que mudou o ano.

Era estranho pensar na evolução das coisas. O destino tinha métodos incomuns de se fazer concreto. Na verdade, Draco não acreditava em predestinação, mas era mais simples culpá-lo pelo rumo que sua vida tomava. Sete dias, sua perdição.

"Sonhando acordado?" perguntou Delilah.

Draco nem sequer a ouvira entrar. A porta não rangeu dessa vez. Ele a encarou. A morena usava vestes negras de seda e tinha os cabelos curtos presos para trás. Ela pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto da cabeceira da cama.

"Gosta de suas vestes? Herança de papai. Fiz alguns pequenos ajustes para lhe servirem melhor. Você só dormiu por 36 horas dessa vez." ela cruzou as pernas e Draco pôde notar a fenda lateral que deu lugar a um alvor em meio à escuridão da seda. Ela tentava provocá-lo, mas ele ainda tinha parte de seus pensamentos em Ginevra que não conseguia sufocar em sua mente.

Ele tentava lê-la. Dada a dureza de suas feições, ela não tinha nada dessa vez. Draco acreditava ter conseguido manter-se quieto e, agora, Delilah aparecera para buscar a informação que não tivera enquanto ele dormia. Ele sabia ter a vantagem e iria aproveitar sua chance.

"Quando você deixou de ser Travers? Papai iria gostar disso?" ele deu ênfase à palavra "papai". Tinha que esforçar-se para manter seu corpo rígido e não passar a ela a impressão de estar perdendo o controle.

"Dashwood é o nome de solteira de minha mãe. Eu não abandono a família, percebe?" os olhos dela faiscaram ao perceberem a pequena contração na mão de Draco. "Não podia ficar com o Travers, infelizmente. É difícil se apresentar com um nome... como é o termo?... 'manchado pelas águas negras que circundam Azkaban'. Você só não fez o mesmo porque tem um rosto mais reconhecível que o meu."

Delilah então se levantou e deixou a sala. Passados cinco minutos, ela retornou com uma garrafa de vinho élfico e duas taças. Com um balanço suave de sua varinha, Draco viu-se amarrado pelo torso e com as mãos livres.

Olhando para seus pulsos, viu a marca das cordas e uma pequena linha branca. Esta resultado do ferimento que se causara o qual Delilah não havia curado totalmente. Começou a movimentar as mãos, que estalaram algumas vezes.

"Brinque direitinho." aconselhou ela, levitando uma taça cheia até ele. "Caso contrário..." Ela indicou a varinha e voltou a sentar-se, também se servindo de vinho. "Agora conte-me: o que achou da minha encenação em seu cubículo no Ministério? Venho colocando pequenas contradições em meus relatórios há meses. Você deveria ser demitido. Faz um péssimo trabalho." Ela deu um gole displicentemente.

"Tudo premeditado. Isso deveria me impressionar?" perguntou, mantendo a taça a uma distância segura de seus lábios.

"Não. É para fazer com que se sinta tolo." disse, soltando uma risada fina e baixa.

"Muito trabalho e um objetivo pequeno, não acha? Quer dizer, você quer me punir por ter ficado solto, claro. Mas Veritaserum não pune ninguém." Mandando a cautela às favas, ele virou todo o conteúdo da taça. Já havia resistido ao que quer que estivesse ingerindo uma vez.

"Descobriu sobre a poção sozinho? Nossa, estou orgulhosa." Ela voltou, a pedido dele, a encher a taça do loiro. "O Veritaserum não te pune diretamente, mas me dá o que é necessário para fazê-lo."

"É uma pena, então, que eu tenha descoberto e seja capaz de resistir. Parei de falar sobre a Weasley, não foi? Daí o delicioso vinho que você está gentilmente me servindo." A conversa toda era tida como que entre velhos amigos falando banalidades.

"Acha que eu queria informações sobre sua namoradinha?" Ela gargalhou com tal hipótese. "Você está realmente obcecado por ela. Apesar de ser uma informação de relativa utilidade, e tive que tirá-la de você à procura de algo para provocá-lo, tenho um objetivo maior... Pode pensar nisso da próxima vez que acordar." Ela se levantou, tirou-lhe a taça da mão e deixou o quarto, Dez segundos depois, Draco caiu no sono.

&&&&&&

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali, Draco dormira em sono sem sonhos, Acordou lentamente, abrindo os olhos e encarando o teto por quinze segundos antes de conseguir focalizá-lo propriamente. Estava novamente com as mãos atadas, mas sentia-se apenas meio consciente de seu corpo.

"Bom dia." disse a voz de Delilah que estava fora do campo de visão do loiro. Ele pôde ouvir um livro sendo fechado e largado no chão. E então ela fez-se presente, sentando-se na cama a seu lado.

"Nem me deixa mais sozinho? Seus dotes em Poções estão deixando a desejar?" provocou ele, tentando ajeitar o corpo na posição mais digna que conseguia e clarear sua mente.

"Você está ficando teimoso..." falou ela, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos loiros dele para depois puxar sua cabeça com força para trás. "Não quer mais gritar o nome dela? Não sente mais sua falta? Não sonha mais com o sangue dela na parede?"

Delilah tirou das vestes uma mecha considerável de cabelo ruivo. Draco dizia silenciosamente a si mesmo que não era o que ele achava. Ele não acreditava no suposto suicídio de Ginny. _"Mantenha-se forte"_, pensou sabendo que o que sentia não eram efeitos da poção do sono.

Ele conseguiu se controlar enquanto a morena brincava com a mecha. Porém ela pareceu se entediar com aquilo e começou a passar os cabelos vermelhos pela face de Draco. Ao ter a mecha em seus lábios, foi quando ele pôde sentir o perfume. E seus olhos o delataram.

"Você não a fez de tola!" vociferou ele, sentindo sua cabeça girar. "Travers não têm esse poder. Seu pai tentou. Onde está ele agora?"

"É mesmo? Bem, ele está no mesmo lugar que sua..." ela parou subitamente assimilando o sentido das palavras dele e juntando a um longínquo boato que cercou a morte de seu pai.

A mente de Draco finalmente passou a funcionar harmoniosamente e ele percebeu o que fizera. Se chamar Ginevra enquanto dormia não tinha trazido problemas a ela, agora não queria nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

"Deixe-me contar-lhe uma coisa, Draco. Nos primeiros trinta segundos, tudo é ótimo, e no restante do minuto contemplamos a forma pela qual superamos as coisas. Mas então os problemas aparecem. É sempre assim... É a história do Segundo Minuto. Se você achou que estava se saindo bem resistindo a minhas investidas, agora vai poder vivenciar essa pequena anedota."


	6. Capítulo 5

**N/A: **Outubro acabou por me trazer um certo bloqueio. E eu só consegui resolver esse problema quando entrei de férias. Depois disso, as coisas voltaram a fluir. Obrigada pela paciência de vocês e obrigada a Bianca B. Malfoy, miaka, Bruxicca, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe, Holly Potter e Helena Malfoy pelas reviews. Agradecimentos também a minha beta Julie Weasley.

&&&&&&

**Capítulo 5**

Ginny acordou com a pior das ressacas: a que não envolvia álcool. O fruto de sua dor de cabeça e de seu mal-estar estava deitado a seu lado, adormecido. Ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro jogar água no rosto. Seguiu então para a cozinha e olhou para o calendário: grande erro.

Preocupada em se martirizar pelo que havia feito na noite anterior, ela se esquecera da data. Vinte e nove de novembro: aniversário de Bill Weasley. Depois dos dois primeiros anos, essa data continuava triste, porém mais amena. Daquela vez, contudo, fez com que ela se jogasse na cadeira, catatônica.

Após o choque inicial, a ruiva tomou uma decisão. Porque, agora, Bill a lembrava de Draco, e Draco, por sua vez, a lembrava do que tinha feito na noite anterior. Trocou de roupa após um rápido banho, sem se preocupar se estava combinando ou não. Por sorte, as únicas peças destoantes eram suas meias: uma roxa e uma verde.

Olhou no relógio; eram 8:45, o que a fez amaldiçoar a diferença de fuso anglo-francesa.. Chegaria atrasada no trabalho, mas muito cedo para encontrar Draco no Ministério. Por isso, sem ao menos se lembrar que Harry ainda dormia, aparatou para a rua do apartamento de Malfoy.

Ela bateu incessantemente por cinco minutos. Respirou, e bateu mais um pouco. Se Draco viesse a atender, ela continuaria a bater, mas nele ao invés da porta. No entanto, ele não atendeu.

Felizmente, Ginny não se atrasou demasiadamente. Por outro lado, mal chegou a hora do almoço e ela dirigiu-se para o Ministério da Magia londrino. Após toda a burocracia para conseguir entrar, ela finalmente chegou ao terceiro andar.

O chefe do departamento a atendeu. Teria reconhecido-a imediatamente se não relutasse em usar os óculos para corrigir sua miopia. Quando a bruxa expressou seu desejo de falar com Draco, uma veia saltou na testa do homem cujo contraste da face vermelha com os cabelos brancos tornou-se estarrecedor. Ele começou a esbravejar sobre como jamais deveria ter dado o emprego ao loiro.

"Além de não perceber óbvias irregularidades em relatórios, falta sem dar aviso prévio!" ele respirou fundo e tomou um gole d'água "Se o vir, minha filha, diga-lhe que ele não precisa se preocupar em voltar." disse, pondo fim ao assunto.

Ginny deixou o Ministério incerta se estava melhor ou pior. Ela, de fato, tinha perdido a vontade de se humilhar publicamente discutindo (com palavras ou com os punhos) sobre como ela odiou ficar esperando por Draco aparecer no restaurante. Mas, também, a raiva que sentia se transformou em preocupação. Claro, o rapaz odiava o emprego. No entanto, não largaria tudo por impulso.

A ruiva se aproximava da saída quando se chocou com alguém. Acabou por cair no chão e foi ajudada pela mulher que a havia derrubado, enquanto ambas se desculpavam. A outra bruxa sorriu para ela, mas de uma forma que causou uma certa inquietação na Weasley. Sentiu um toque de familiaridade, que logo deixou para trás junto com a lembrança do olhar da morena. Seguiu o seu caminho, pensando ainda mais (se é que isso era possível) no que poderia ter acontecido com Draco.

&&&&&&

No almoço de domingo na Toca, Ginny soube que a ameaça do Sr Miller sobre a demissão tinha se concretizado. O assunto era motivo de piada na mesa dos Weasley. Molly tentou censurar as gracinhas no começo, mas acabou se dando por vencida até porque, depois de descobrir o envolvimento entre ele e sua filha, não estava mais tão disposta a defendê-lo.

"Olha! Meu purê de batatas parece a cabeça do Malfoy!" falou George, ao que Fred fingiu um ataque e pulou por cima dele para ver.

"Está demitido!" disse Fred, usando o garfo para derrubar a escultura de comida.

Ginny assistia a tudo tentando ao máximo não parecer irritada com as frases ácidas. De vez em quando, forçava uma risada, mas já estava chegando a seu limite. Quando ela cortou o bife com tanta força que o fez voar por metade da mesa, resolveu que já havia saciado seu apetite. Parthenope acordou e chorou e a ruiva imediatamente se ofereceu para acalmar a menina.

Levou a sobrinha para dentro da casa (o almoço estava sendo feito no quintal devido a grande quantidade de pessoas presentes) e começou a niná-la. A menina logo dormiu novamente mas, perdida em pensamentos, a bruxa continuou a balançá-la e a cantarolar uma canção de ninar que ela só sabia pela metade.

"Não sei o que eu faria sem você." disse a voz de Hermione atrás dela. A caçula dos Weasleys sabia que isso não era verdade e que, apesar do desespero do primeiro mês, a esposa de seu irmão era tão boa na maternidade como era em tudo o mais. Os trezentos e vinte e cinco livros que ela havia lido durante a gravidez garantiam isso.

"Não te ouvi entrando. Ela dormiu." sussurou, notando que tivera sucesso em sua tarefa. Passou Parthenope para os braços da mãe e sentou-se, sem pressa de voltar para fora.

"Sei que vocês não têm mais nada, mas ainda acho que o que está sendo feito lá fora está tomando proporções desnecessárias. Achei que deveria dizer isso a você." falou a morena, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro da outra.

"Ahn? O quê? Ah... Eu não me importo..." mentiu, de forma não muito convincente. Na verdade, o fato de Draco ter simplesmente sumido da face da Terra a incomodava e muito. E escutar seus irmãos fazendo pouco caso do assunto não lhe agradava em nada.

"Claro que não." disse Hermione, sorrindo. Então uma sombra se fez na parede e deu lugar a Harry, que tinha as mãos nos bolsos e os cabelos bagunçados como sempre. "Vou deixá-los a sós." falou, sumindo mais rápido do que teria se tivesse desaparatado.

Ginny se virou incrédula para o local onde a Granger-Weasley estava sentada e depois olhou para o rapaz de óculos que encarava o chão. Ele tinha contado. Ela simplesmente sabia.

"Eu preciso me desculpar com você. Sobre..."

"Sem necessidade de especificar." interrompeu ele, que pressentira isso quando acordou sozinho. "Na verdade, eu já sabia quem não tinha aparecido. Só escolhi não escutar." O sussurro de Ginny antes do beijo tinha sido audível o suficiente no fim das contas. E parando-se para pensar um pouco, não foi difícil chegar a uma conclusão no dia seguinte.

"Foi um erro... Me desculpa por ter usado você." Ele agora estava sentado ao lado dela, e ela o olhava nos olhos como para provar estar sendo sincera.

"Me desculpa por não ter percebido antes." Aquilo pareceu exigir um enorme esforço para ser dito. Afinal, ele não aceitava a idéia dela preferir Malfoy. "Não sei se importa, mas ainda bem que fui eu quem você usou."

"Você é ridículo." disse ela, empurrando-o pelo ombro e rindo. "E eu te adoro por isso, obrigada." Ginny então beijou-o no rosto e resolveu que era hora de ir para casa.

De volta à França, ela sentou-se no local onde tinha usado a rosa para bater em Draco da última vez que o vira. Podia sentir que algo estava errado. Ou será que isso era melhor do que a idéia de ter sido abandonada no restaurante?

"Não, Ginevra. _Há_ algo errado." disse ela a si mesma, surpreendendo-se por ter usado o próprio nome completo.

&&&&&&

A ruiva tentou, nos cinco dias que se seguiram, obter mais alguma informação sobre Draco. Mas isso acabou sendo algo muito mais difícil do que ela planejara. Com pessoas normais, se procuram parentes, amigos, qualquer um com alguma espécie de ligação. Contudo, no quesito "relações humanas", Draco Malfoy não era nada corriqueiro.

Tinha voltado ao apartamento dele, sem que ninguém atendesse. Tentou esperar por ele no mercado no qual costumava comprar comida toda quinta feira, mas ele não apareceu. Descobriu que, no Ministério da Magia, ele tinha sido demitido por carta, não tendo voltado nunca mais ao local.

"_Isso é ridículo. Me sinto uma psicopata perseguindo-o. E nem ao menos sei o que vou dizer se encontrá-lo. Não sei nem porque me esforço tanto. Só para provar que consigo achá-lo melhor do que ele pode se esconder?"_ pensava ela, sabendo que a verdadeira resposta era que ela queria vê-lo inteiro e bem. Para poder machucá-lo depois, óbvio.

Na sexta feira, Ginny resolveu que iria tentar uma última vez o apartamento. Só que não iria só bater. Foi liberada um pouco mais cedo do Gringotes, por ter conseguido deixar tudo em ordem antes do fim do expediente, e o sol ainda não havia se posto quando ela chegou no movimentado centro londrino e subiu os dois lances de escada que a separavam de seu objetivo.

Ela bateu por dez segundos antes de puxar a varinha. Não havia nenhum trouxa no corredor e ela torcia para que nenhum dos vizinhos fosse curioso o suficiente para ficar observando-a pelo olho mágico de suas portas. Caso estivessem, o Sr Miller iria ter um trabalhinho extra.

"Alohomora." sussurou ela, ouvindo a tranca da porta virar. Seu caminho estava livre agora.

Nada podia prepará-la para o que ela viria a encontrar. Porque o local não estava apenas desabitado, mas parecia permanecer assim há algum tempo, para o desespero da ruiva. Sobre o balcão da cozinha, havia uma caixa de leite muito mais que azedo e uma maçã comida pela metade, já apodrecendo. A planta no canto da sala, a qual havia sido um presente dela, certamente não era regada há mais de uma semana.

A mesa que ficava embaixo da janela estava um caos. O vento que vinha por uma fresta havia espalhado papéis para todos os lados. Nervosa, Ginny inconscientemente começou a arrumar as coisas até que viu uma caligrafia familiar: a sua própria. Era o bilhete que ela havia mandando a Draco para que pudessem se encontrar. Estava lacrado. Ele nunca havia o lido.

&&&&&&

Ele caía. Em meio a escuridão e a eternidade, ele caía. De repente, atingia o chão. Mas antes que pudesse se colocar de pé, voltava a cair. Até que finalmente parou. Não obstante, não tinha forças ou vontade de se erguer. Queria cair novamente apenas para poder desejar parar.

Quando Draco acordou, não estava sobressaltado ou suando. Estava tão estático quanto no sonho. Aparentemente seu sono não seria mais tranqüilo. Delilah tinha saído assim que percebera as implicações da fala do loiro sobre Ginny e Travers. Ao contrário do que normalmente acontecia, ele não dormiu imediatamente.

Não sabia o que era pior. Porque permanecer desperto levou-o a se martirizar pelo que tinha feito. O brilho nos olhos da morena ao conectar os pontos mostrava que a Weasley estava em perigo. E Draco não ficava mais surpreso em saber que ele realmente se importava. Sim, eles não estavam mais juntos. Mas apesar do que havia se convencido anteriormente, ele a queria de volta. E isso não seria possível se Ginevra morresse.

Foi então que um elfo doméstico entrou. Em suas mãos severamente feridas, ele trazia a bebida que colocaria o loiro no sono que havia durado até aquele momento. A taça forçou caminho por seus lábios de forma que ele não podia negar seu conteúdo. Além disso, estava ligeiramente anestesiado e não apresentou grande barreira.

Agora, com vestes diferentes das que usava no último momento de consciência, ele imaginava quanto tempo tinha se passado e qual atitude Delilah tinha tomado. Ele tinha certeza de que ela iria vir relatar suas ações com orgulho em breve e só tinha como opção imaginar o que seria descrito.

Suas suspeitas, contudo, se mostraram incorretas. A bruxa se fez presente por um pedaço de pergaminho que funcionava de forma muito similar aos bilhetes e memorando que circulavam pelo Ministério. Ele parou na altura dos olhos de Draco.

"_Não se preocupe, irá vê-la em breve."_ eram as palavras que cintilavam com a tinta vermelha que ainda secava.

Minutos depois, Ginny se virava para atender o chamado da voz de Delilah.

&&&&&&

A voz quase gélida que veio da porta de entrada fez com que a ruiva derrubasse a carta no chão. Ela se virou pegando a varinha, mas era tarde demais: estava imobilizada.

"Estive seguindo seus passos nos últimos três dias. Imaginei que era só uma questão de tempo para você arrombar esse lugar. Desculpe não ter aparecido antes. Tive que deixar... Um recado para alguém." explicou ela, se aproximando de uma Ginny que, apesar de imóvel, fazia todo o esforço possível para tentar alcançar sua varinha. "Permita-me que eu me apresente. Sou Delilah Dashwood. Ou Travers, se você preferir."

Na cabeça da Weasley, as coisas começaram a fazer sentido rapidamente, talvez para compensar a falta de movimentos do seu corpo. Ela ainda tinha algumas lacunas a serem preenchidas e uma pergunta principal, cuja resposta ela já sabia, mas temia ouvir.

"Sente falta dele? Nossa, como vocês são patéticos." Aos poucos, Ginny começou a retomar os movimentos. Tentou não demonstrar isso, mas sua mão se contraiu involuntariamente. "Não, não. Quietinha, Ginevra." disse Delilah, colocando a própria varinha na garganta da ruiva.

"O que você quer?" perguntou ela, tentando ganhar tempo enquanto arquitetava um plano.

"Você. Pois, perceba só, já tenho seu amor para mim." falou ela, saboreando as últimas palavras e tornando bem difícil para a Weasley manter o controle.

"Expelliar..."

"Estupefaça!" Delilah tinha sido mais rápida e Ginny estava agora caída a seus pés inconsciente. "Isso é simplesmente fácil demais..."

&&&&&&

Quando Ginny acordou estava numa sala praticamente vazia. Havia uma esteira sobre qual ela estava deitada e a iluminação era proveniente de um único candelabro com cinco velas. Havia uma porta de madeira escura e dobradiças de ferro e uma janela cujos vidros estavam escuros e não permitiam a visão do outro lado.

Por instinto, ela nem ao menos queria saber onde estava e apenas seguiu para porta. O metal da maçaneta estava frio e não girava. Estava trancada. Procurou sua varinha, sem conseguir encontrá-la.

A Weasley tentava pensar, mas sua cabeça latejava. Não havia muito o que questionar. A apresentação da bruxa morena colocava as coisas sob perspectiva. Claro que haviam outros "Travers" sem ligação com seu seqüestrador, porém ela duvidava que algum deles iria procurá-la. Delilah sabia o que Ginny tinha feito, isso era óbvio. Por outro lado, pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam sobre isso. O que levava a Draco.

Tinha que ter sido ele. Contudo, porque? No fundo da sua memória, a ruiva tirou a lembrança do baile de Halloween do Ministério e da mulher que conversava com Malfoy no bar. Ainda assim, era ilógico o loiro fazer revelações de fatos os quais não lhe diziam respeito para uma parente de sua ex-noiva. Lembrou-se, então, do que tinha imaginado quando vira a bruxa na porta do apartamento. A relação entre os dois não era de amizade, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela o tinha cativo. Explicações se faziam necessárias mais do que nunca.

Como se atendesse ao pedido da ruiva, Delilah entrou pela porta e Ginny imediatamente viu-se imóvel. Começou a pensar que palavras deveria escolher, mas logo abandonou essa cautela.

"Quem exatamente é você?" perguntou ela, querendo saber qual exatamente era o grau de parentesco entre a morena e o Sr Travers.

"Perdoe minha falta de modos, Srta Weasley. Não fui muito específica, não é mesmo? Sou filha do homem que a senhorita assassinou." disse ela, de forma simples querendo saborear o efeito de suas palavras.

"Fugiu de Azkaban?" inquiriu Ginny, tentando manter a calma. _"Delilah não era o nome da noiva de Draco. E ela é muito nova. Não pode ser ela, sua estúpida_" pensou, censurando-se.

"Helah está em Azkaban. Mas eu estou livre." Seu tom tinha ido a um nível ligeiramente ameaçador. "Como sou uma mulher de palavra..." Com isso ela tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para a janela.

Ginny olhou através do vidro e seu coração pulou uma batida. Do outro lado, em uma sala não muito diferente da dela própria, estava Draco Malfoy.

&&&&&&

Quando Delilah voltou, informou a Draco que ele mudaria de aposentos. "A situação se encontra um pouco diferente agora. Não vai ser tão confortável mas talvez a decoração o agrade." disse ela, antes de estuporá-lo.

Quando ele acordou, viu a morena a sua frente ainda segurando a varinha após ter usado o feitiço para trazê-lo de volta à consciência. Olhando em volta imaginou o que ela estaria dizendo ao falar em "decoração". Ali só havia um candelabro, uma esteira e uma janela escura.

"Eu mantenho minhas promessas, Draco." Foi o que ela disse antes de deixar o local, proporcionando ao loiro o retorno de seus movimentos.

Passaram-se cinco minutos antes que ele pudesse compreender o deturpado sentido das palavras da bruxa. Porque o vidro não estava mais escuro. E a visão do outro lado era extremamente nítida.

Ao ver Ginevra Weasley, ele não sabia se se sentia feliz por vê-la viva, ou apreensivo por vê-la ali. Permaneceu controlado, lançando um olhar frio e sem emoções aparentes para o outro lado. Sabia que ela também podia vê-lo. Parecia ter o corpo imóvel, seus olhos castanhos, porém, tinham vida e encaravam fundo nos seus.

Então, tão súbito quanto tinha ficado cristalina, a janela voltou a escurecer.


	7. Capítulo 6

**N/A:** Primeiramente quero desejar a todos um feliz 2006 (é fevereiro, mas eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de fazer isso). Nesse próximo capítulo há finalmente a action que eu queria tanto escrever, então espero que gostem! Agradecimentos, como de costume, a minha beta Julie, e a miaka, aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe e Bianca B. Malfoy pelas reviews.

&&&&&&

**Capítulo 6**

Delilah saiu logo depois que o vidro escureceu, deixando Ginny catatônica, apesar do feitiço que a deixava imóvel não estar mais agindo. Ela queria vê-lo de novo. Poder falar com ele agora que estava sozinha. Tocá-lo e ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Recuperando a consciência de seu próprio corpo, ela caminhou até a grande janela que ocupava praticamente toda a parede com exceção de trinta centímetros em seu entorno. Chegou a encostar seu nariz contra o vidro mas não podia ver nada. A não ser um flash de...

"_Não, não era nada,"_ pensou ela, sentando-se com as costas apoiadas na janela sem consciência que do outro lado, Draco também tinha sua face contra o vidro e por um segundo achou ter visto olhos do outro lado. Os olhos dela. Mas logo deduziu que sua mente lhe pregava peças e, com raiva, socou o chão quando se sentou.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que esperar dos próximos momentos. E os minutos logo se transformaram em horas. Em sincronia, um elfo doméstico entrou em cada sala deixando na porta uma refeição. Malfoy agradeceu por esta ter elementos sólidos e ingeriu tudo sem ao menos pensar na possibilidade de possuir veneno. Não mais acreditava que teria. Já Ginny, nem chegou perto da comida.

A esteira era muito mais confortável do que parecia mas, com as mentes alertas, dormir acabou se mostrando algo mais complicado na prática. Era impossível definir as horas quando o sono venceu cada um deles. Dessa vez, não houve poções. Era apenas a exaustão ganhando a batalha contra o medo de adormecer.

O fato da iluminação ser proporcionada apenas pelas velas não tornava possível descobrir que horas eram quando Ginny acordou sobressaltada. Ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo e o que Delilah planejava fazer com ela ali. Contudo, sabia estar em meio a um jogo mental e que, portanto, não obteria esse tipo de resposta tão cedo. Se é que sobreviveria por mais tempo. Esfregando os olhos, reparou que a refeição de outrora tinha sido retirada. Os sons vindos de seu estômago a faziam imaginar se não comer tinha sido uma atitude prudente. Ela então olhou para a janela e pôde contemplar que o vidro estava, mais uma vez, cristalino.

A ruiva se levantou e correu na direção de Draco que, no meio de sua própria sala, dormia. Não havia sinal de Delilah, mas a Weasley não quis ponderar o que aquilo significava. Sua meta era atravessar a sólida parede que a separava do loiro; obviamente não obteve sucesso. Começou, pois, a bater contra o vidro e a chamar por ele e essa parte pareceu ser eficiente: apesar de meio abafado, Draco começou a ouvir gritos que primeiro acreditou serem sonho, mas que logo se tornaram bem reais.

"Não seja tão delicada, Ginevra," disse ele, acordando com os cabelos insuportavelmente arrumados. Iria bocejar, mas a ruiva parecia não ter gostado de suas palavras e estava pronta para esbravejar. "Não faça isso. Foi uma brincadeira. Acreditava que seu senso de humor superava o meu."

"UMA BRINCADEIRA!" Ela obviamente não iria superar aquilo rapidamente. "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui!" Os gritos dela pareciam ter quebrado as últimas barreiras sonoras e agora eles podiam se ouvir como se não houvesse nada entre eles. E, Draco imaginava, as pessoas na esquina poderiam ouvi-la claramente.

"Quer gritar mais alguma coisa ou já se deu por satisfeita?" Ele perguntou. Estava ali há tanto tempo que não se dava mais ao luxo de perder o controle. Não que se lembrasse de ter feito alguma cena como aquela. Ela se calou e, apesar da respiração ainda descompassada, iria deixá-lo falar agora.

"Delilah é a irmã mais nova de Helah, minha ex-noiva que está em Azkaban. É também filha daquele ótimo senhor comensal que você conheceu há mais ou menos um ano. O que me lembra: pessoas nessa família precisam parar de te seqüestrar."

"Você não me disse nada de novo," disse ela, cruzando os braços impaciente. "Ela me informou essa parte. Quero os detalhes. Comece por isso," ela gesticulou, indicando a sala em que se encontrava.

"Não posso comentar essa parte," explicou, revirando os olhos. "Não posso dizer o que eu não sei, Ginevra!" Apressou-se em acrescentar, antes que a ruiva pudesse protestar.

"E por que você está aqui?"

"Um 'objetivo maior' foi mencionado. Mas não sei precisar o que é."

"Você está aqui há um bom tempo," começou ela, já mais calma e sentando-se bem perto à janela, seu rosto quase colado ao vidro. "Eu fiquei preocupada. Eu estava no seu apartamento no lusco-fusco quando ela apareceu."

"Lusco o quê?" O bruxo planejava se concentrar na parte em que ela admitia estar preocupada, mas a palavra acabou por prender sua atenção. Sabia que muito provavelmente era uma das excentricidades dela, contudo jamais conseguira se acostumar a elas.

"Lusco-fusco. É um momento do dia. Quando o sol se põe. Não acredito que você nunca tenha ouvido isso," explicou. "O que você está olhando?" Ele a encarava pensativo.

"Seu cabelo... Deu falta de alguma parte dele ultimamente?" Draco pensava na mecha ruiva que o fizera perder as estribeiras e revelar o segredo de Ginny. Mas a bruxa não parecia ter perdido nada.

"Do que..."

"Delilah tinha uma parte dele. Era seu. Eu reconheço," a última parte foi acrescentada a contra-gosto apenas para tentar dar um toque mais definitivo a sua explicação. Na verdade, o loiro acreditava que estava demonstrando fraqueza. Talvez, antes do baile de Halloween, aquilo fosse mais fácil de admitir. Porém, agora sentia-se como se tivesse dado vinte passos para trás e por mais que tivesse sentido falta dela, teria que manter aquela postura.

Ginny se afastou da janela e foi sentar-se em sua esteira praticamente de costas para ele. Conseguia distinguir muito bem o tom que ele estava usando e estava ainda muito confusa para abraçar uma discussão do gênero que estava por vir.

"O que você está fazendo?" Perguntou ele, sem paciência, ficando de pé. Na verdade, queria ir até ela e sacudi-la de volta à realidade que ela parecia estar tendo problemas em absorver.

"Tentando lhe oferecer o espaço que vocês está obviamente almejando enquanto eu coloco meus próprios pensamentos em ordem. Então se você não se importa..." Ela gesticulou como se espantasse meia dúzia de galinhas invisíveis.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Aquilo definitivamente não era como ele imaginava vê-la novamente. Por outro lado, as circunstâncias também eram adversas. Ele havia esquecido o quanto ela lhe dava nos nervos quando queria. Não obstante, era impossível calar aquela voz que lhe dizia que ele a queria de volta apesar de tudo e que se não fosse pela barreira física que o impedia, ele não iria ter deixado-a em paz só porque ela havia pedido.

"Droga, Ginevra! Por que você tem que fazer tudo ficar mais difícil?" Esbravejou.

"Eu? EU!" Gritou a ruiva, ofendida e incrédula. "Como exatamente eu causo isso, Draco? Por favor, ilumine as coisas para mim. O que eu fiz?" Ela tinha um tom carregado de ironia e seus olhos não pararam de faiscar na direção do rapaz nem quando ela tropeçou no caminho até ele.

"Você passou a existir!" Ele não sabia que não estava fazendo muito sentido, pois em sua cabeça estava perfeitamente claro o que ele queria dizer.

"Se você fosse mais evasivo, você seria incapaz de se comunicar por palavras."

"Se você fosse mais temperamental, você..." Draco não conseguia completar a frase e acabou soltando um palavrão e dando as costas para ela. Ginny não tentou impedi-lo de forma alguma e também se virou.

&&&&&&

Os elfos trouxeram café da manhã para cada um. O organismo de Ginny, no entanto, não parecia acreditar que era cedo. A janela permanecia cristalina mas nenhum dos dois falava ou sequer trocava olhares. Pelo canto do olho, ela pôde notar que o loiro se alimentava sem problemas, e resolveu deixar suas apreensões de lado.

Estavam ambos empenhados em ignorar a existência do outro. E assim se mantiveram (com momentos de mais e outros de um pouco menos esforço) por horas. Chegaram a se alimentar mais uma vez quando algo além de talheres interrompeu o silêncio do local. Uma vez. E outra. Mais uma.

"O que é isso, Ginevra?"

"O que é o que?" Ela devolveu a pergunta torcendo para que não acontecesse de novo. Mas foi inevitável. "Soluço, está bem?"

"Pare. É extremamente irritante," implicou ele, com o único objetivo de voltar a falar com ela.

"Não é como se eu fizesse de propósito!" Ela abriu a boca, indignada e acabou por soluçar ainda mais alto.

"Prenda a respiração ou algo assim. Tente fazer isso permanentemente, se possível," seu tom gélido o levava para ainda mais longe do harmonioso reencontro que Draco imaginara nos poucos momentos de lucidez sem Delilah por perto naquela casa. Ou seja lá aonde ele estava.

"Malfoy, cale a boca. Porque eu não preciso de outra estadia miserável e inevitável devido a algo que é sua culpa."

"Minha culpa? Você que matou o cara. Eu não tive nada a ver com isso," a mentira era descarada, mas ele iria mantê-la.

"Isso é golpe baixo, Draco. Até mesmo para você."

Ele queria fazer o vidro ficar escuro novamente. Ir para algum lugar onde ela não pudesse vê-lo. Queria pensar normalmente. Amaldiçoava o dia em que a conhecera. Mas, mais ainda, amaldiçoava o dia em que a perdera. Não queria mais nada daquilo e também a queria mais do que nunca, o que parecia impossível.

Para Ginny, os soluços tinham ido embora e junto com eles o sentido em ter desejado Draco de volta em algum momento. Qualquer avanço de caráter que ela havia observado nele enquanto estavam juntos tinha, de repente, desaparecido.

"Nunca achei que fosse voltar a te desprezar," disse, em um tom desprovido de emoções.

"Surpresa," foi a única palavra em resposta antes do feitiço sonoro voltar a se ativar e a janela, lentamente, escurecer.

&&&&&&

Delilah aproveitava o fim de semana para observar como os dois reagiam a essa nova situação. Quando voltasse a trabalhar iria deixar uma pena a transcrever cada movimento e cada palavra do casalzinho. Mas, por enquanto, tinha o prazer de poder assistir os efeitos de seus atos enquanto bebia vinho élfico e se deliciava com a confusão entre os dois. Draco mentia sem piscar sobre a revelação que fizera e que tornara as coisas para a morena muito mais fáceis. E a pobre Weasley tinha seu pobre coraçãozinho dilacerado.

"Menina tola..." Dizia ela para si mesma, enquanto refazia os feitiços. "Achou que podia brincar com um Malfoy. Se era difícil para Helah, que dirá para você."

Inevitavelmente, os pensamentos da morena foram levados a sua irmã mais velha. Elas nunca foram exatamente próximas, mas laços de sangue não foram feitos para serem quebrados. Lembrava do olhar de Helah quando a convidou para ser sua dama de honra. Ela estava contrariada e com raiva e não fazia muito esforço em esconder seus sentimentos. A única coisa que a impelia a falar era Josiah Travers, seu pai, parado a dois passos de distância.

Ela sentia falta de seu pai. Sempre fora a filha favorita. Talvez sua irmã tivesse maiores laços com sua mãe, que falecera quando Delilah tinha dez anos, mas aquela mulher nunca tivera poder de decisão dentro da residência dos Travers. A caçula era a verdadeira senhora da casa. E o que queria, ela conseguia em um piscar de olhos.

Na escola, logo montou um pequeno grupo de "amigos" sobre os quais tinha um certo grau de influência. Em relação às outras pessoas, porém, mantinha-se afastada e nunca foi uma aluna de grandes feitos, algo que irritava sua irmã, sempre a primeira de seu ano, extremamente, pois Sr Travers não lhe dava crédito nem por isso.

Não que sua irmã fosse uma completa inútil com exceção de seu boletim impecável. De fato, Delilah achava que por não ter destaque em casa, ela era mais suscetível a obtê-lo em outros lugares e foi provavelmente isso que chamou a atenção de Lucius Malfoy e o levou a apresentá-la ao filho. Talvez se Helah fosse mais quieta, as coisas estivessem sendo diferentes agora e quem sabe seu pai até poderia estar vivo, apesar do noivado não ter relação direta com a morte.

"E eu iria poder usar meu verdadeiro sobrenome..." Pensou ela. Porém, já que não podia mudar o passado iria pelo menos aproveitar o presente.

&&&&&&

Dois dias se passaram em que Draco e Ginny permaneceram em total isolamento um do outro. Enquanto o rapaz tentava inutilmente quebrar o candelabro que sempre voltava a pôr-se de pé, a ruiva derramou algumas poucas lágrimas, logo censuradas e enxutas.

Quando a comunicação foi reaberta, ela estava deitada com as pernas esticadas para cima e contra a parede. Sabia que devia estar preocupada com o fato de estar sendo mantida em cativeiro, mas depois de algumas horas cedeu ao inevitável: não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Chegou a tentar arrombar a porta, quebrar a parede, levitar para tentar quebrar o teto, tudo, a não ser ir contra a janela que a separava de Malfoy. Uma vez que nada funcionara, ela sucumbiu ao tédio. Era exatamente assim que estava agora. Se ao menos Delilah tivesse reaparecido, ela poderia tentar algo contra a bruxa.

Ela não tinha notado o restabelecimento da ligação entre os cômodos até ouvir uma palavra a qual causou um arrepio em sua espinha. Ginny sentou-se propriamente apenas para ver uma cena terrível: Draco se contorcia no chão diante da varinha que lhe lançava a Maldição Cruciatus. O grito veio pouco depois.

"Pare!" Ordenou a ruiva se levantando e batendo contra o vidro. "Pare!"

"Ah, Ginevra, quer brincar também?" Delilah parou por um momento para que não fosse necessário berrar para fazer se ouvir sobre os gritos de dor do bruxo.

"Não," disse ele, de forma quase inaudível.

"O que disse, Draco?" Perguntou a morena.

"Não a chame disso. _Eu_ a chamo disso," ele não tinha forças para atacar Dashwood, e sabia que seria imobilizado se tentasse, não obstante sentou-se como pôde para tentar se impor.

Ela revirou os olhos e fez três movimentos com a varinha. Com o primeiro, impediu que ambos se mexessem; com o segundo, fez o vidro desaparecer; com o terceiro, disse "Crucio," e dessa vez seu alvo era Ginny.

"Muito obrigada, Srta. Weasley," sem mais, ela deixou o recinto restaurando o vidro - permitindo que ficasse cristalino - e os movimentos.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou a moça, massageando a parte da perna sobre a qual havia caído quando a maldição a atingira.

"'Desprezar' não é uma palavra de sentido óbvio para você, é?" Pessoas normais seriam capazes de agregar um sentido cômico àquela frase. Ele não era assim.

"Você me explica um pouco mais a cada dia," retrucou, ácida.

Draco tentou alcançá-la para poder impedir que ela fugisse para o outro lado da sala, e só encontrou o vidro. O barulho, contudo, fez com que ela se virasse.

"Não faça isso. Não tente me segurar."

"É, eu sei quais batalhas lutar."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Caso não se lembre, _você_ é a razão de estarmos separados," ele se referia a briga em que tiveram quando foram descobertos. Havia sido ela quem perdera o controle.

"Isso não vem ao caso. E eu tentei consertar. A prova ainda está no chão de seu apartamento. Você nunca chegou a abrir ou sequer ver minha carta."

"Qual o conteúdo de tal correspondência?" Perguntou, usando um tom irônico para tentar ocultar o fato de estar genuinamente curioso.

"O convidava para jantar. Para conversarmos," ela havia amenizado as coisas propositalmente para deixá-lo com peso na consciência. Porque não tinha certeza agora ou quando redigira a carta sobre o quão razoáveis seriam suas palavras. "Bem, podemos fazer isso agora. Exceto a parte do jantar, pois almoçamos faz pouco tempo. Mas podemos conversar. Não é como se eu tivesse outros planos, de qualquer forma."

"Eu acho posso fazer isso. Mas primeiro deixe-me esclarecer que foi _você_ que deixou o meu apartamento e sumiu."

"E você não fez nenhum esforço para..." Ele parou de falar, lembrando que estavam tendo aquela conversa devido a uma carta da ruiva e que, portanto, ela tinha tentado contatá-lo. "De qualquer forma, eu aceitaria seu convite se não estivesse de mãos atadas. Literalmente, por sinal," aquilo era provavelmente verdade, pensava ele, apesar da imagem de dois gêmeos ruivos ameaçando-o vir à mente. "Agora vamos, o que você ia dizer?"

"Como assim 'o que eu ia dizer'? Desculpe-me, mas durante a hora em que eu passei acreditando que você não ia aparecer, as palavras se perderam," disse Ginny, tentando soar convincente e indignada simplesmente para não ter que admitir que...

"Você não fazia idéia do que dizer, não é? Mentir é feio, Ginevra. Isso aqui é uma conversa honesta," o loiro falou sem sentir a menor culpa por estar escondendo dela o motivo da bruxa estar ali. Afinal de contas, ela não havia perguntado e então ele não estava mentindo.

"Não, eu não sabia..." Concordou ela, corando. "Mas eu acho que dor física estava nos planos."

"Nesse caso, começo a ficar feliz em ter vindo para cá," brincou.

"Por que você insiste em fazer esse tipo de piada? Não tem graça, pare!"

"E perder a oportunidade de vê-la vermelha de raiva? Não obrigado," Draco sorriu ao ouvir os sons de protesto e raiva que a ruiva emitia. "Já chega, agora. Acalme-se, já estou satisfeito."

"Que bom que alguém aqui está satisfeito!" Ela se virou e viu o olhar levemente malicioso que recebia. Fez um muxoxo e cruzou os braços, tendo sucesso em não corar. "Foi Charlie que me convenceu," explicou, tentando mudar de assunto para aquilo que era o objetivo em questão.

"Um dos seus irmãos? E o céu não caiu?" O bruxo estava incrédulo.

"Concentre-se, Draco. Ele não fez de propósito. Não foi 'pegue uma pena e escreva para ele agora', afinal, ele ainda é meu irmão e não gosta de você por uma questão que, acima de tudo, é genética, mas ele conversou comigo. E me ouviu. Algo que Ron, Fred e George nunca foram capazes de fazer," alguma coisa no olhar de Draco vacilou por um milésimo de segundo, a menção do nome dos gêmeos, o que levou a Weasley a rir.

"Ah, cale-se. Você não estava lá," retrucou ele, assumindo uma postura ligeiramente infantil, que logo deu lugar a expressão impassível costumeira.

"Eu posso ter estado errada sobre pararmos na capa do Profeta Diário, mas você não podia realmente acreditar que todos os Weasley não iriam estar cientes do fato em menos de quinze segundos."

"Nenhum segredo dura muito tempo em uma família desse tamanho, não é mesmo? Me prometa que teremos um número sensato de filhos," demorou um piscar de olhos para que o Malfoy percebesse a conotação de suas palavras. "Quer dizer, você com os seus e eu com..."

"Eu entendi, Draco," falou ela, para evitar que ele começasse a balbuciar coisas sem sentido, numa tentativa de reverter qualquer impressão errônea que pudesse ter passado. Ginny, contudo, não podia negar que sua respiração tinha sido suspensa durante o curto espaço de tempo em que foi ingênua o bastante para achar que ele falava sério.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no local e ambos desviaram o olhar para baixo. Repararam então em sincronia que, se não fosse o vidro, seus dedos mínimos estariam se encostando. Foi Draco quem se moveu primeiro. Um movimento quase espasmódico de seu dedo. Depois, Ginny também se mexeu, praticamente sendo capaz de sentir o leve atrito da mão do loiro na sua.

Os dois pares de olhos continuavam fixos nas mãos, que lenta e tortuosamente começaram a subir até terem a palma contra o vidro, uma sobre a outra. Eles estavam agora de joelhos, acompanhando seus próprios braços, conforme eles involuntariamente se erguiam para fazer o mesmo que o outro lado tinha acabado de realizar. Finalmente, quando o quase-toque se estabeleceu, os olhos castanhos dela encontraram os cinzentos dele que nunca antes se aproximaram tanto do azul.

"Draco..." Começou ela, sem saber de onde vinha sua voz.

"Não... Não fale nada..." Disse ele, seu tom beirando a súplica.

E então, atendendo a um pedido não verbalizado por nenhum dos dois, o vidro se esvaiu e os dedos se entrelaçaram. Ginny estava a ponto de questionar o que estava acontecendo quando percebeu que algo muito mais urgente estava em processo: vagarosamente, Draco vinha em sua direção.

"Eu realmente senti sua falta," sussurrou ele no ouvido da ruiva, e ambos sentiram o leve tremor ao longo do corpo dela.

Sorrindo, ele percorreu a curta distância que separava seus lábios dos dela e esses mesmo lábios foram a última parte a se separar conforme eles eram arremessados com violência para lados opostos, cada um para dentro de sua própria sala.

Cada um deles atingiu a parede do outro lado e, ao abrir os olhos, puderam constatar que não havia mais nada além de um vidro escuro, uma esteira, um candelabro e uma quase imperceptível dormência no local, onde, há alguns infinitos segundos, havia um toque tão íntimo.


End file.
